Sexe ne rime pas toujours avec sentiments
by meiko006
Summary: Défi de Isatis  Harry ne rentre pas à gryffondor mais à serpentard. Il a toujours Voldemort a tuer mais avec Drago ça va être plus compliquer! note Sirius est toujours vivant
1. Chapter 1

Le sexe ne rime pas toujours avec sentiments.

Chapitre1: Je suis un sorcier et je ne suis pas le seul!

Au 12 square Grimmaurd la belle journée d'automne du 30 octobre commença par un hurlement, en fait tous les jours commençaient par un hurlement.

« Immonde vermine, résidu d'abjection, honte à mon sang, fils indigne… »

- Oui, oui je SAIT!, cria Sirius en fermant les battants devant le tableau. Figure toi que tous les jours depuis que je suis revenu ici tu me crie ça chaque matin.

Il fallait savoir que Sirius avait fugué à l'âge de 16 ans, à partir de ce moment là sa mère et toute la famille Black l'avait renier. Il été devenu auror et avait finalement décider de revenir chez lui. Au moment de sa fugue il été aller chez son meilleur ami James Potter avec lequel il avait garder une profonde amitié ainsi qu'avec Rémus Lupin. Tant et si bien que quand James eut un fils Sirius devint le parrain du petit Harry. Depuis le 31 juillet, naissance de son chère filleul, Sirius gâté ce petit plus que de raison.

Sirius sortit de la maison et se dirigeât vers l'entré du ministère la plus proche de chez lui. Oui je sais ce que vous pensez et en effet il aurait été plus simple d'y aller par cheminette mais un objet dur et massif ressemblant à une « commode » avait été « accidentellement » envoyer dans la cheminée brisant de ce fait le chapeau et déréglant l'attachement au réseau. Kreattur, son chère elfe de maison, lui avait dit que la commode été tombé pendant qu'il nettoyer l'intérieur. Il faudrait pas poussé Merlin dans les chaudrons non plus. Il devait donc aller travailler à pied jusqu'à ce que la cheminée soit réparé.

Il faisait encore très beau pour la saison il pouvait donc ce passer de parapluie et d'imperméable qui n'était pas franchement esthétique. En parlant d'esthétique une blonde se retourna sur son passage, il fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et s'autorisa un sourire. Sans se vanter ce genre de réactions été assez habituelles.

Il faut dire que Sirius avez tout du play boy, grand, musclé, légèrement bronzer quelque soit la saison. Il avez de long cheveux noir ondulant jusqu'à ses épaules, des yeux ténébreux et une gueule de bad boy.

Pour aller travailler il porté un pantalon à pince noire moulant ces fesses de façon outrageante et tombé sur ses cuisses en les mettant en valeur, ainsi qu' une chemise blanche manches relevées jusqu'au coude, une cravate noir nouer lâchement au niveau du coup. Il avait jeté sa veste négligemment sur son épaule droite et marcher comme si il aller conquérir le monde. Pour parfaire le tout il porter plusieurs tatouages dont un tribal sur l'avant bras gauche remontant jusqu'à l'épaule, les autres étant cacher par ses habits.

Plonger dans ses pensées principalement tournées vers la prochaine peluche qu'il offrirait à Harry il arriva à l'entrée du ministère. Il entra dans la cabine téléphonique en se disant pour la énième fois que c'était ridicule que l'entrée la plus proche soit une entrée visiteur. Il se bagarra quelque minute avec la voie de l'interphone pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il venait travailler comme tous les matins. Il réussit enfin à descendre pour tombé dans la cohue du matin dans le grand hall du ministère.

- Hé! Sirius, attend moi une seconde!

- Ah! Rémus tu est là! Alors que vient tu faire au ministère?

- Régulation des créatures magiques… Je dois pointer pour le mois et venir prendre ma réserve de potion tue-loup.

- Je vois il se sont toujours pas mit dans la tête que tu est le plus doux des loupinous!

- Te fous pas de moi comme ça, tu vas finir par me faire rougir…

Bon faut que j'y aille.

- Tu ne serais pas entrain de fuir la conversation?

- Non je vais être en retard c'est tout. Et enlève ta main de mes fesses!

Rémus partit sans demander son reste en pestant contre le ministère trop méfiant envers les loup garous et les amis d'enfance au comportement étrange. En effet il fallait savoir que Rémus est un loup garou mordu dans son enfance. Il été déclaré et devait donc venir régulièrement au ministère pour pointé et encore plus quand la pleine lune approché comme maintenant.

Rémus, Sirius et James s'était connus à Poudlard. Les disparitions de Rémus finirent par les alertés, c'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent sont secret à le suivre un soir de pleine lune. Ils décidèrent de l'aider et s'entraînèrent pour êtres animagus. En 3éme année James se transformer en cerf et Sirius en un grand chien noir, ils aidèrent ainsi Rémus à se maîtriser lors de ses phases de crises.

Sirius avait toujours eut une relation plutôt ambiguë avec Rémus, plus que de l'amitié pas vraiment de l'amour, franchement du désir par moment. Depuis toutes ses années Sirius se plaisait à laisser planer le doute en redoublant de petites attentions et attouchements. Il sourie à l'évocation de ses souvenirs et partie vers les ascenseurs pour atteindre son bureau.

Il poussa la porte du service des sortilèges du bureau des aurores et tomba sur Kingsley Shacklebolt un auror qui venait apparemment apporter des nouvelles.

- Hé! Sirius! Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu les Potter?

- Deux semaine je dirais, pourquoi? Il s'est passer quelque chose?

- Oui et non. Il vont bien mais ils ont pris un gardien du secret pour garder l'endroit ou ils habitent en ce moment, étrange j'aurais plutôt penser que se serait toi.

- Eh bien non manifestement. Qui ont-ils pris?

- Peter Pettigrow… Il était avec vous à l'école.

- En effet, ils n'ont probablement pas eut le choix.

- Oui, ils manquait de temps, Voldemort les cherchent et il allait sûrement pas atrder à les trouver d'où le gardien du secret.

- Ne parle pas de malheurs…

- Je t'ai apporté des dossiers ça t'évitera de trop y penser.

A 18h il sortit de son bureau et rentrât chez lui. Il claqua par mégarde la porte et fut accueillit par les hurlements tu tableau de sa chère mère. Après l'avoir enfermé une fois encore derrière les battants. Il mangeât rapidement le dîner que Kreattur lui avait préparé, ce qui se résumer à une saucisse avec de la purée. Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et se dirigeât vers sa chambre. Enfin tranquille il repensât à ce que lui avait dit Kingsley, les Potter avait choisie Pettigrow comme gardien du secret. Pettigrow était à l'école avec eux mais il était bien moins proche des Potter que lui ou Rémus mais ils avaient sûrement dût faire dans l'urgence, oui s'était sûrement ça. Après s'être retourner plusieurs fois, il s'endormit l'esprit peu tranquille.

Le lendemain se fut un Mondingus Fletcher, rapia, commère et escroc de son état, surexcité qui le réveillera à 6h30 du matin.

- Sirius! Sirius! Hurlait-il comme un dingue. Tu a vu ça, tu est au courant?

Il se remit a sautiller partout et Sirius put se redresser.

Il regarda l'heure encore une fois et pris la parole espérant calmer Mondingus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Enfin on n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens à une tel heure.

- Mais il est mort Sirius, il est mort hi hi, c'est merveilleux ha ha!

- Tu as sniffé combien de ligne de poudre du dragon se matin?

- Mais aucune imbécile! Je suis venu, dans mon extrême bonté, te faire part de la plus grande nouvelle de la décennie histoire que tu soit pas ridicule en arrivant au ministère.

- Ben voyons tu venais encore me harceler pour que je te donne une relique de ma famille à vendre. Enfin vas y, fait toi plaisir, c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle? Répliquais-je la vois charger d'ironie.

- Voldemort est mort!

- Tu te fout de moi c'est ça?

- Pas du tout, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Comment est-ce arriver?

- Je me doutais que tu demanderais ça. Je n'apporte malheureusement pas que des bonnes nouvelles.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Les Potter, leur gardien les a trahis. Tu te doute bien que Voldemort les a trouver. Je suis désolé Sirius il les a tuer tous les deux.

Au fur et a mesure de son discours mon visage avait considérablement blanchi et mon expression s'était décomposer.

- Et le petit? Et Harry? Murmurais-je au bout d'un moment en retenant les tremblements de sa voie.

- Justement c'est ça l'important, quand Voldemort à essayer de tuer Harry le sort a ricocher et l'a toucher. Il est mort sur le coup mais Harry lui a survécu.

Je relever la tête brusquement, alors tout n'ai pas perdu, leur fils, le fils de mon meilleur ami et au mois toujours vivant.

- Ou vas t'il aller?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas assistante sociale, Dumoblebore à envoyer un hibou au ministère peut après que la nouvelle soit tomber. Il a dit qu'il se charger de tout.

- Tu sais vraiment tout toi! Enfin je suis rassuré. Je lui demanderais où il est dés que j'aurais le temps et…Oh! Bordel de dragon il est presque 8h! Mondingus tu sort de ma maison et moi je file au ministère.

-Oh… je ne peut même pas prendre une bièreaubeurre?

- Dans tes rêves! Tu pense quand même pas que je vais te laisser seul dans ma maison espèce d'antiquaire voleur.

- M'enfin Sirius ou vas-tu cherché des idées pareils…

- SORT!

Une fois que j'ai (enfin) réussi à faire partir Mondingus, je m'habille et commence a mordiller un toast quand je fus pris d'une envie de vomir. Après m'être soulagé je m'effondre à côté de la cuvette des toilettes la tête entre les mains et je me mit a pleurer. Pleurer pour mon meilleur ami mort, pour sa femme, parce qu'ils sont morts trop jeune, parce que je n'est pas étais là pour les aidés, et parce que la vie de ce bébé été déjà remplis de tragédie.

Après avoir hurler mon chagrin, ma douleur et mon désespoir je parti pour le ministère.

Sur le chemin il devint clair que Mondingus avait dit la vérité. Les sorciers été fort peux discret dans leur joie d'être libéré du puissant mage noir. Il sentait que cette journée aller être dur! En arrivant il réussit à éviter le ministre pour courir envoyer un hiboux. Rémus devait être reclus dans une foret puis ce que c'était la pleine lune, il le mit donc au courant de la déroute de Voldemort et aussi le prévenir de la mort de James et Lily Potter ainsi que du triste exploit de leur fils.

La journée ne fut que perquisition et rappelle à l'ordre de sorcier trop contents et trop expansifs.

Se fut fatigué mentalement et physiquement que Sirius se vautra dans un fauteuil chez lui en rentrant vers 22h. Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de tout cela mais tomba dans le sommeil rapidement.

A plusieurs centaine de kilomètre de là plus tôt dans la journée un bruit de moto particulièrement fort ce fit entendre. Une moto géante chevaucher par un homme tout aussi géant fit son apparition d'ont ne sait pas où. Elle s'arrêtât devant une maison en ruine. Les habitants du village ont tous des souvenirs flous mais il semble qu'elle ait exploser dans la nuit. Soudain un cri retenti, un bébé pleurer dans les décombres, le géant s'approchât fouillant un peu et ramassa un paquet de linge avec un tout petit bébé à l'intérieur. Il berça l'enfant puis la mis dans une des poches intérieures de son gigantesque manteau ou il pouvait tout à fait mettre un berceau.

Il enfourchât alors sa moto et repartit d'où il été venu c'est-à-dire du ciel. La moto s'envola sans que personne ne la voie en direction de Londres.

A Londres justement, au square Grimmaurd, alors que Sirius fermé la porte de sa maison un chat sortit de l'ombre. Un chat tigré avec de drôle de trace autour des yeux, on aurait presque dit qu'il porté des lunettes. Il marchait de façon bizarre comme si il avait les pattes engourdies, ce qui est plutôt inhabituelle pour un chat.

Un homme apparut dans le square, il était vieux, très vieux. Il avait de long cheveux blanc et une très longue barbe argenté lui arrivant à la taille. Il porté une longue robe bleue nuit avec des lunes et des étoiles doré dessus, on voyaient dépassé de sa robe des chaussures violettes. Pour couronné le tout il portait un chapeau pointu bleue. Autant dire qu'il détonné un peu dans le paysage.

Ce drôle d'homme sortie un genre de gros briquet de l'une de ses poches et l'enclenchât , le réverbère de plus proche perdit sa lumière celle-ci étant directement aimanté dans le briquet. Il l'enclenchât encore autant de fois qu'il y avait de réverbère. La place et la rue furent donc plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha tout de même du chat comme si il n'avait aucun problème pour voir. Il se penchât et pris le chat dans ses bras.

- Oh! Le jolie chat que voila, je vais lui faire un câlin!

- Albus si vous ne me lâcher pas immédiatement je vous jure que, directeur ou pas, je vous griffe, siffla le chat.

- Professeur McGonagall, je ne vous avez pas reconnu…

Le chat sautât des bras de l'homme et se transforma en une femme d'un certain âge, les cheveux tiré en arriére en un chignon sévère. Elle porté elle aussi une robe mais verte avec un dragon brodé dessus. Elle remit ses lunettes droites sur son nez, lunettes qui avaient le même motif que les traces du chat autour de ses yeux.

- Albus, vous avez forcé sur les bonbons?

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste fêter la mort de Voldemort!

- Oui ça j'avais compris… En mangeant combien de paquet de bonbons au citron?

- 5 paquets? Ou plutôt 6! Mais Minerva J'ADORS les Kréma au citron.

-Bon, soupira Minerva McGonagall, comme je suis resté ici toute la journée pour voir comment se débrouiller Sirius je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Comme vous l'avez entendu Voldemort est mort et oui en effet les deux Potter sont mort et c'est leur fils Harry qui a mis à mal le mage noir en survivant comme par miracle.

- Et où est l'enfant?

- Hagrid va l'emmener…

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, vous aviez encore forcé sur le sucre?

- Pas du tout, fit Albus en boudant, je lui confierai ma vie!

McGonagall aller répliquer quand une pétarade sans nom venant du ciel se fit entendre. Puis on vit deux énormes phares se rapprocher du sol. La moto atterrie peut après dans la rue.

- Hagrid! Enfin! Pour la discrétion on repassera!

- Ah oui, pardon professeur McGonagall…

-Mais dite moi Hagrid où avez-vous trouver une moto aussi fantastique?

- Eh bien justement… C'est Sirius qui me l'a prêté…

- Ça suffit! On a des choses plus importante à faire!

- Oui vous avez raison pardon, alors Hagrid vous avez trouver le petit?

- Oui professeur Dumbledore! Il est là, le petit s'est endormie quand on a survolé Bristol.

Dumbledore prit le petit paquet linge, dedans ce tenais un bébé avec une touffe de cheveux noir et des yeux vert brillant cacher par ces paupières endormie. Sur son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair brillait, faite récemment par un sortilège.

Il s'avanca sous le perron de la maison de Sirius et y déposa le bébé ainsi qu'une lettre.

Le professeur McGonagall parti peut après non sans dire à Albus qu'elle le reverrai en septembre à Poudlard.

Hagrid partit aussi sans rien dire, ni vu ni connu, avec la moto de Sirius.

En partant Albus réactivât sont briquet et ralluma de se fait tous les réverbères de la rue.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et dit tout haut:

- Hagrid n'avait pas dit que la moto était à Sirius? Bah ce n'est rien après tout on lui a emmené un fils, il peut bien laisser la moto a Hagrid…

Mais je vais tout de même donner un coup de pouce a Sirius, il ne faudrait pas que le bébé reste dans le froid toute la nuit.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et l'abaissa une fois arriver au bout de la rue un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Au même moment au 12 square Grimmaurd Sirius se réveillât en sursaut complètement trempé en criant.


	2. urgent grand chien noir cherche maman

Chapitre 2: Urgent! Grand chien noir cherche maman de substitution.

Sirius assoupi dans son fauteuil rêvait de paysages sombres et voyait fréquemment ses amis mourir de la baguette du lord noir. Bref il cauchemardait sévère quand tout un coup il se réveilla en hurlant. Quelqu'un lui avait balancer un seau d'eau en pleine tête, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car en se redressant il ne vit personne. Un sort, on lui avait jeté un sort, qui avez osé? Peut être Kreattur…

Avant d'avoir put réfléchir à ça avec plus de discernement un cri se fit entendre, un cri qui ne ressemblait pas à sa mère mécontente, pas à la voie fluette de l'elfe de maison… Puis il recommençât.

- Ouin! Ouin!

Voila cela lui revenait ce cri c'était celui d'un bébé. Il fut pris d'une sueur froide. Pourquoi donc un bébé pleurait prés de sa maison ou même carrément dans sa maison. Il se releva entièrement et parti en direction des pleures qui n'avaient plus cessaient. Sa recherche menât ses pas vers sa porte d'entrée, il devait se dépêcher il le sentait, sa chère mère n'aller pas tarder à sortir de sa torpeur et la on ne s'entendraient plus. Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le fit tomber à la renverse. Là sur son perron se trouver Harry Potter, son filleul, entrain de pleurer tout son saoule. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, sa bouille d'ange avec s'est yeux vert mais quelque chose de nouveau orner son front, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair symbole de sa future célébrité.

Étant tombé sur son magnifique postérieur il avança à quatre pattes vers le nourrisson. Il le pris dans ses bras et le ramena à l'intérieur, le berçant pour le faire taire espérant ainsi ne pas réveiller sa mère. Après deux allers-retours du salon dans les bras de son parrain Harry se calma. Sirius se rassit dans son fauteuil, le petit sur les genoux et l'air de plus en plus hagard. Il remarqua enfin la lettre dans le linge d'Harry et reconnu l'écriture penchée de professeur Dumbledore.

_« Cher Sirius,_

_Comme tu l'as sans doute remarquer je t'offre un bébé, en fait je suis la cigogne!_

_Ah! Non excuse moi je crois que j'ai (encore) trop forcé sur les bonbons au citron et que je me laisse gagner pas l'euphorie de la mort de Voldemort!_

_Tu doit sûrement déjà savoir que le lord noir est tombé. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te présenter mes condoléances pour la mort des Potter. Étant le parrain de Harry tu deviens son tuteur légal. Tu peux donc choisir de t'en occuper ou de le placer dans un orphelinat. Mais connaissant ton attachement pour James et la famille Potter au complet j'ai pris les devants en te l'apportant chez toi!_

_Tu as les droits de décisions sur la vie de Harry et son argent jusqu'à ces 18 ans._

_J'espère que t'en sortira sinon demande de l'aide à tes amis._

_Cordialement_

_Albus Dumbledore. » _

_« Il est gentil lui_, pensa Sirius, _espèce de vieux sénile accro au citron, je ne vois pas du tout à qui je pourrais…En plus ce bébé c'est rendormi et je ne peux plus bouger si je ne veux pas le réveillait… »_

Sirius eut soudain une sorte d'illumination, il frappa sa main avec son poing et alla, en prenant beaucoup de précaution pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, chercher du parchemin une plume et son hibou. Il écrivit une lettre à Rémus. Il devait absolument lui dire pour Harry et surtout lui demander de l'aide. Rémus, lui, avait toujours sût s'y prendre avec les enfants. Il avait une âme de mère, il pourrait sûrement l'aider! En plus se serait une bonne occasion de se rapprocher de lui.

Après avoir envoyer la lettre il posât Harry dans son canapé et se mit à faire les 100 pas. Il appela Kreattur pour qu'il surveille le petit, monta dans sa chambre pour réfléchir et en passant il s'assura que les battants devant le tableau de sa mère étaient bien fermés. Après avoir attendu une réponse de Rémus pendant ½ heure comme si s'était le saint graal il fût pris d'une crise de rire nerveux. Il venait de se souvenir que Rémus était dans la forêt pour toute la durée de la pleine lune. Avec tout ce qu'il lui était tombé dessus et la panique que cela avez engendré il avait quelque peut occulté certaines choses importantes comme _« As t'on déjà vu un loup écrire des conseils sur la façon d'élever les bébés? » _Bien sur que non!

Après cette petite crise de nerf il s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormi immédiatement d'un sommeil profond, Harry lui étant sortit de la tête momentanément, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement strident juste à côté de ses oreilles ne le réveillât. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, quand il y arriva enfin ils furent agressés par les rayons du soleil passant a travers les fenêtres aux rideaux grand ouverts. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et tomba sur la bouille de Harry encore entrain de pleurer. Il se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait pour venir jusqu'ici puis il reconnut Kreattur derrière lui. L'elfe tenait le bébé dans ses bras et semblait attendre des ordres.

- Que veux tu Kreattur pour l'amour de Merlin!

- Maître il semble qu'il ait faim et nous n'avons rien pour lui maître.

- Eh bien vas en acheter! Es -tu un elfe de maison oui ou non?

- Bien sur que je le suis maître! Mais vous avez la mémoire courte? Je ne me suis jamais occupé de vous ou de monsieur Régulus votre frére. Vous aviez une nourrice pour ça.

- Alors en fait c'est ça tu sert a rien!

Il se leva et pris Harry dans ces bras en le berçant légèrement. Il sentit alors une forte odeur et devina que Harry ne pleurer pas seulement à cause de son estomac vide mais aussi à cause de sa couche pleine. Il ordonna à Kreattur d'aller lui chercher une bassine d'eau chaude, des serviettes et des lingues propres. Il baigna Harry, le séchât et lui fabriquât une nouvelle couche avec des morceaux de tissu neuf. Il réfléchit encore puis releva la tête et regardât le mur. Il se trouve que Kreattur lui avait installé sa salle de bain de fortune dans la « pièce de l'arbre généalogique ». En effet dans la noble maison de Black il y avait une petite pièce avec une énorme tapisserie qui faisait tout le tour des murs. Sur cette tapisserie on y voyait un gros arbres généalogique avec toute la famille black de représentait avec portrait extrêmement réaliste à l'appuie. Il regarda sa mère, puis dérivât sur lui et son frère. Il jeta un regard noir à la tâche qui remplacer son visage, quand il s'était enfui de la maison sa mère avait brûler son visage de la tapisserie. Il regarda sa cousine Androméda puis en dérivant vers la gauche il réprimât un frisson en regardant Bellatrix, puis il vit sa sœur Narcissa et son mari Lucius. A ce moment là son regard fût attiré par un nouveau visage qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé son arbre généalogique. Juste en dessous des portrait de Narcissa et Lucius il y avait maintenant une photo de bébé.

- Mais bien sur!

Sirius se leva, pris Harry dans ses bras et improvisa une écharpe pour porté ce bébé sans utiliser ses mains. Il avait réaliser que sa cousine Narcissa avait eut un bébé elle aussi peu de temps après les Potter, en décembre si il se souvenait bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais me dirais vous…

Eux ils devaient savoir s'y prendre avec les enfants puisqu'ils en avait un bébé du même âge que le sien. Il mis une couverture autour de Harry et pris son manteau. Il sortie et alla vers la gare pour se rendre dés maintenant au Manoir Malfoy où il espérait trouver (enfin) de l'aide. Il mit plusieurs heures pour arriver au manoir en pestant contre le fait qu'il est déconseiller de transplanter avec un bébé et que les Malfoy refusaient de relier leurs cheminer pour plus d'intimité. A la limite il aurait put emprunter la cheminé de quelque un d'autre ou bien du ministère et il y serait déjà!

Il s'arrêtât sur le palier et respira un grand coup, il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de voir comment il serait reçut par sa famille éloignée. Il sonna et attendit, la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un visage qu'il connaissait bien.

- Sirius Black! Par Merlin que fait tu là?

- Severus Rogue…

Sirius fut complètement couper dans son élan. Il connaissait Severus Rogue depuis Poudlard. Ils étaient dans la même année. Ils se détestaient, James, Rémus et Sirius, courageux griffondor faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre serpentard Severus Rogue. Le souvenir des humiliations avait rendu Severus aigrit, après Poudlard il avait, à chaque rencontre avec ses anciens bourreaux, redoubler d'effort pour leur rendre la vie impossible. A poularde Rogue était un adolescent anguleux, aux cheveux trop long, au nez trop proéminent pour le reste de son visage. En grandissant il s'était étoffé, il était plus grand, plus carré, ses cheveux était toujours long et son nez allé maintenant mieux avec son visage. Il porté de grandes robes noir couvrant son corps en entier comme si il voulait se cacher.

- Bon Black je sais que je suis irrésistible mais arrête de me fixer comme ça! Et c'est un bébé que tu tiens là ou je rêve?

- Rêve pas Rogue, je ne te mater pas! Et oui c'est bien un bébé d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis là j'ai besoin d'aide. Je viens voir Narcissa.

- Ah Ah! Alors comme ça le grand Sirius Black fait un enfant et n'est pas capable de s'en occuper, siffla Rogue d'une voie moqueuse.

- Tu n'y est pas du tout Servillus…

- Oui, oui, c'est ça… Narcissa! Tu as de la visite!

- Pas la peine de crier, fait entre le visiteur voyons. Répondit la voie lointaine de Narcissa.

Severus se poussa et laissa entré Sirius. Le manoir Malfoy était un endroit froid, dans les tons noirs et bleue au mobilier très ancien. Il était grand même trop grand, le hall déboucher sur un grand escalier central menant aux chambres, salle de bains et bibliothèques. En bas plusieurs couloirs menaient à la salle a manger, la salle de bal, la salle de billard, aux bureaux, aux salons et aux cuisines. Severus mena Sirius à une salle en bas aménager pour un enfant du genre nurseries/salle de jeux. Ici se trouvait Narcissa et son mari entrain de s'extasier devant un bébé assis dans son parc entrain de jouer tranquillement avec un hochet en forme de baguette magique. Les deux parents Malfoy se retournèrent et furent très surpris de voir le dernier héritier de Black devant eux portant une écharpe pour bébé.

- Black, que vient tu faire ici? Tu vient voir ton cousin éloigner?

- Lucius, en fait je viens voir ta femme…

- Et que me veux tu cher cousin?

- De l'aide pour ça…

En disant cela il enleva la couverture et découvrit Harry occupé à jouer avec son pull.

- Oh quel amour! Ton fils est magnifique!

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas son fils Narcissa!

- Techniquement ça pourrait être son fils Severus… C'est étrange pendant un moment j'ai crut que cela t'embêter de penser Sirius ait un gamin, dit Lucius en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Lucius, cela n'a rien a voir, répliqua Severus en tournant la tête pour cacher l'embarras qu'il ressentait suite à ce que Lucius avez sous entendu.

- Bon on pourrait revenir à Harry s'il vous plait?

- Harry Potter? S'exclamèrent les 3 autres.

- Eh bien oui, vous devait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!

- Oui bien sur mais…

- Bon là n'est pas la question, ce petit s'ennuis. Donne le moi.

Narcissa s'approcha de Sirius, détacha l'écharpe de fortune et pris le bébé pour le mettre dans le parc a coté de son propre fils.

Les adultes s'assirent autour de la petite table pour prendre le thé. Ils discutèrent éducation, matériel, sort spéciaux pour bébé. Sirius appris des tas de chose pour s'occuper de son nouveau fils et il compris aussi qu'il devrait demander un congé au ministère.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, après avoir mangé en compagnie des Malfoy et de Severus et avoir appris avec Narcissa à nourrir, changer et baigner un bébé son ancien ennemi pris la parole.

- Alors Black que compte tu faire maintenant?

- En fait je penser rentré chez moi et m'occuper de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une vingtaine d'années et surtout m'arranger pour ne plus jamais te revoir.

Pendant que Sirius et Rogue commencer une énième dispute dans le couloir Narcissa et Lucius était dans la nurseries pencher au dessus de énorme berceau de leurs fils où, exceptionnellement, dormait deux bébés. Le petit Harry dormait en tenant contre lui un garçon potelé au teint clair, aux cheveux blond et aux yeux gris de son père sous ses paupières fermées. Les Malfoy s'attendrissaient de la façon dont Harry prenais leur fils pour un doudou quand des éclats de voies plus forts que les autres se firent entendrent ce qui réveilla les enfants et… ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Ouin! Ouin! S'époumonèrent les deux bébés quand Sirius et Severus entrèrent dans la pièce avec fracas.

Narcissa se saisie de son fils et le berça en chantonnant, il se calma au bout d'un moment. Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras mais le gamin ne s'arrêtât pas de pleurer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute ou Sirius fit son possible pour le calmer, malgré les tuyaux de Narcissa il ne réussit pas à faire taire Harry. Excéder par ce bruit incessant Severus s'approchât de Sirius et lui arrachât le bébé des bras.

-Donne moi ce bébé sale cabot, tu n'y connais rien…

Dans les bras de Severus Harry se calma presque instantanément. Sans utiliser de méthode particulière il avait réussi à faire taire un bébé en colère depuis longtemps. Se fut des bras d'un Severus tout fière et attendri que Sirius reprit Harry. A peine eut il quittait les bras réconfortant où il se trouvait que Harry se remit a crier. Sirius fut un peu pris au dépourvut, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passer. Pourquoi lui avait du mal avec ce petit alors qu'une horrible chauve souris comme Rogue réussissait à le calmer et à le faire rire.

Complètement bout de nerf Severus reprit harry pour le faire taire encore une fois.

- Sirius, tant que je suis là je t'interdis de tenir ton « fils » sinon je vais finir par ne plus avoir de tympan et aussi par prêter les plomb accessoirement, j'aime le calme au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer!

- Oh mais si tu n'ai pas content je reprend Harry et je rentre, tu n'entendra plus parler de nous.

- C'est ça pour qu'il s'époumone jusqu'à manquer d'air!

- c'est pas ton problème que je sache! Si tu veux tant que ça t'occuper d'un gosse tu n'a qu'a en faire un a toi!

- Alors ça c'est petit Sirius…

- Bon du calme tous les deux, supplia Narcissa.

- Eh! Mais j'ai eut une idée!

- Pourquoi est-ce que je crains le pire, soufflèrent Severus et Sirius.

- Comme Sirius a besoin d'une nourrisse a plein temps pour continuer à travailler et que Harry à l'air d'adorer Severus qui en plus n'a pas de travail, Sirius pourrait engager Severus comme nounou!

- Qu'elle idée de con! s'exclama Sirius.

- Stop! Silence! Sirius réfléchit. Harry adore Severus et ça c'est très important pour être nounou. Et puis cela vous facilitera la vie a tous les deux, pour le travail de Sirius et aussi pour l'absence de travail et de maison de Severus!

- Dit tout de suite que je vous dérange Narcissa…

-…

- Eh bien c'est que depuis 4 mois où tu es là nous n'avons plus d'intimité, et disons que cela commence à manquer…

- Ah! Pitié Lucius pas de détail il y a de chastes oreilles ici, gémit Sirius qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

- Quoi qu'il en soit c'est n'importe quoi cette idée!, reprit Severus

- Ne nous fait pas croire que tu t'en fiche, on voit dans tes yeux qu'il t'attendrit ce gosse.

Lucius et Severus continuèrent à se disputer pour la forme. Pendant ce temps Sirius réfléchit. C'est vrai que il détestait Severus Rogue mais si Harry l'aimait et se sentait bien avec lui. Si en plus il sait s'occuper du bébé et un peu de d'une maison à la place de Kreattur ça ferait pas de mal, c'est pour le bien de Harry après tout. Contre toute attente Sirius fini par prendre la parole.

- Je veux bien…

- Pardon?

- Pardon…

- Pardon!

- J'ai dit, je veux bien que Severus soit la nourrice à temps plein de Harry, après c'est à lui de décider.

Il pris Harry, les affaires et repartie par cheminette cette fois ci.

- Eh bien, c'est peu être ta chance…

- Tais toi par pitié Lucius, tais toi, murmura Severus en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Sirius arriva chez lui et arrangea une pièce au deuxième étage juste à côté de sa chambre avec un lit, une table à langer et quelque jouer. Il se dit que ça suffirait bien jusqu'à l'arriver d'une nourrice, que ce Rogue ou non. Il changea son filleul, lui donna un biberon que Severus lui avait donner avant de partir et le mit au lit.

Le lendemain Harry le réveilla à l'aube, Sirius le nourrit et le placa dans son parc avec ses jouets. Il descendit se chercher un café et son petit déjeuner que Kreattur lui avait laissé dans la cuisine. A ce moment là la sonnette retentit. Il alla ouvrir et ce qu'il vit lui fit ouvrir la bouche toute grande. Severus Rogue se tenait là, une valise à coté de lui, un sac de bébé sur l'épaule. Il portait un jean clair, une chemise cintré noir à manche semi longue. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute d'où quelque mèches s'échapper, il remontat ses lunettes de soleil et dit:

- Voila j'ai décidé, je suis la nouvelle nourrisse de ton Harry!

Et Sirius tomba par terre sur le cul pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.


	3. chapitre3: chauvesouris VS loup garou

Chapitre 3: Chauve-souris VS loup-garou

Et voila, cela faisait déjà 5 jours que Severus était venu habiter avec Sirius et Harry et tout ce passait bien. Il s'occuper des repas, des changes, des promenades et il faisait jouer le petit avec beaucoup de dévotion. Sirius lui avait donner une chambre en face de celle de Harry comme ça il avait la paix. Sirius avait plutôt bien réussi son coup, en plus de s'occuper du bébé Severus était toujours à la maison au moment où il rentré, le dîner était fait, le ménage aussi résultat Kreattur se montrait de moins en moins.

On était samedi, Harry dormait, Sirius était dans la cuisine et regarder Severus préparer le dîner. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Severus Rogue lui préparerait un repas en tablier blanc il aurait fait internait cette personne a St Mangouste. Son regard dérivât de son dos vers ses fesses, il tint sa tête avec ses mains et repensa au jours de son arrivée.

_Flash Back: _

_La bombe était lâchée, Severus venait de dire a Sirius qu'il venait habitait avec lui, pour le bébé bien sur… Encore un peu abasourdit il s'effaçât pour le laisser entré. En passant devant Sirius, Severus lui donna une vue magnifique sur son postérieur rebondit moulé dans son jean moldu. Le regard de Sirius s'y accrocha._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Sirius ça fait à peine 5 jours que je suis là et je t'ais déjà dit 100 fois de ne pas mater mon cul.

- Je ne matais pas ton cul!

- Quelle mauvaise fois. Tu ne regarde jamais au dessus de ma ceinture quand je suis de dos.

- Mais enfin tu raconte n'importe quoi, reprit Sirius le regard fuyant.

- Très bien, c'est-ce qu'on va voir…

Severus s'approcha de Sirius qui n'en menais pas large, il fit « malencontreusement » tomber les couverts qui étaient à côté de Sirius.

- Oh! Comme je suis maladroit! Je vais les ramasser.

Severus se penchât donnant ainsi une vue sur son postérieur plus que magnifique et musclé juste sous le nez de Sirius, en plus avec le tablier… Les neurones de Sirius se firent définitivement la malle quand les fesses de Severus se mirent à bouger au moment où il se redressât. Oh merlin! Ces fesses! Sirius se mis a burger i lavait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux aussi et c'est limite si il ne bavait pas.

- Et là tu vas me dire que tu regarde pas, dit Severus en posant la main sur la table et en rapprochant son visage de celui de Sirius.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry se réveillât et qu'il le fit savoir a grand renfort de cris.

- Toi tu as de la chance, mais tu ne perd rien pour attendre. On ne regarde pas sans rien donner en échange!

Quand Severus sortit de la cuisine Sirius le suivit du regard, il soupirât et rougit. Il n'avait pas l'air indifférent à ce petit jeux… Le repas se passa sans incident autre que les regards malicieux que Severus lancé à Sirius et qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon pour celui-ci.

Le lendemain toute la maisonnée fût réveiller par une chouette hystérique qui avait réussi à ce glisser par un trou du toit et faisait un vacarme de tous les diables dans le couloir, se jetant de temps à autre sur la porte de la chambre de Sirius.

- Black, pour l'amour de Merlin répare ton toit! Grommelait Severus en tenant Harry dans ses bras qui, lui, semblait très intéressait par le volatile fou.

- Oh ça va oui! Je pouvais pas savoir que la toiture avait un trou avant que cette maudite chouette ne passe à travers!

- Ne crie pas dés le matin comme ça… Je vais préparé le petit déjeuner…

Dix minutes plus tard Sirius arriva habiller dans la cuisine et remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas de Severus. Enfin pas totalement. Harry était dans sa chaise haute avec un biberon et de la compote de banane sucré pendant que l'ancien serpentard faisait cuire des œufs aux bacon habillé uniquement de son bas de pyjama. Sirius s'assit négligemment mais ne put s'empêcher de laissait ses yeux dériver sur son dos. Et quel dos, blanc et musclé, il pouvait presque sentir la douceur de sa peau d'ici. Il secouât la tête, que lui arrivait-il hier il fantasmer sur ses fesses, aujourd'hui son dos… et encore il n'avait pas vu le devant. Severus lui servit son déjeuner et s'assit en face de lui. Il lui demandât d'où venait la lettre et Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à lui répondre sans lorgner sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et surtout ses tétons couleur chocolat qu envie de croquer.

- C'est Rémus qui m'a envoyer cette lettre. Il va mieux et répond à mes lettres sur les Potter et Harry. Je lui avait demander de l'aide en premier lieu.

- Et…

- Et bien il dit que même si c'est un peu tard il vient ce soir pour dîner et me donner des conseils, continua Sirius un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Je vois, une seule nounou ne suffit pas c'est ça? Demandât Severus, piqué au vif, il prit Harry et le mit dans son parc dans le salon et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

- C'est moi où il nous fait une crise de jalousie? Pensa Sirius tout haut.

Peu avant midi Severus redescendit, habiller cette fois, pour préparer le repas. Sirius dut s'excuser pendant ½ heure en expliquant qu'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir comme nurse, qu'il ne voulait pas le remplacer mais qu'il avait déjà mis Rémus au courant et que c'est un vieil ami, seulement un vieil ami et pas un remplacent potentiel qui venait manger à la maison ce soir. Après cela il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il devait se justifier comme ça alors qu'il n'avait aucune relation particulière avec Severus. Ce dernier accepta finalement de cuisiner pour le dîner mais décida de donner un bain à Harry avant, ce dernier en avait bien besoin.

Sirius de retira dans son bureau pour faire du rangement puis décida d'aller se rafraîchir avant l'arriver de son ami. Il entra dans la salle de bain et fût d'abord surpris par la buée. Puis il réalisa plusieurs choses en même temps, la première c'est que normalement il n'y a pas de buée dans une salle de bain vide. La deuxième c'est que Severus avais dit qu'il allait donner un bain à Harry et la troisième que le dit Severus était nu dans sa baignoire avec Harry sur son torse et que son regard dérivé de façon préoccupante sur le corps de son ancien ennemi.

- Tu aime ce que tu vois Black? Dit Severus mutin en sortant lentement une jambe blanche et musclé de sous l'eau.

- Oui… souffla Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Oui! Voila t'es content! Tu as un corps très attirant!

- Je dois dire que oui, je suis assez content de moi.

Sirius se mit à bouder mais ne bougea pas de l'entré de la salle de bain.

- Tu peux continuer à regarder si tu veux, reprit Severus avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius fit la moue une deuxième fois mais n'arrêtât pas de regarder le corps devant lui pour autant. Ce corps dans l'eau, tout blanc, tout luisant, les jambes sorties de l'eau bougeant sensuellement, et la mousse, surtout la mousse qui glissé sur lui et cacher juste parfaitement son… Oh mon dieu!

Sirius fût pris d'un rougissement incontrôlable, bégaya quelque mots et sortit sous le rire clair de Severus.

Sirius couru vers sa chambre aussi vite qu'il put. Il s'affala sur son lit, défit le bouton de son jean et descendit sa braguette. Il attendit quelque minute le temps que son entrejambe dégonfle. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait eut une érection rien quand regardant son ancien ennemie. Bon il était nu dans un bain avec un corp tout à fait affolant mais tout de même… Raaa « tout de même » rien! Il était super bandant dans son bain cet enfoiré… Sirius ne savait où il en était.

Il réfléchit encore un peu, puis s'habillat pour l'arriver de Rémus, il avait définitivement renoncer à aller dans la salle de bain. Severus sortit lui aussi et commença à préparer un bon dîner pour l'inviter qu'il considérait comme indésirable.

A 19h30 précise Rémus sonna à la porte et Severus alla ouvrir dans son petit tablier à froufrou. Rémus failli s'étouffer mais réussit à parler quand même.

- Hum Rogue! Que… Que fait-tu ici? Et pourquoi est-tu habiller comme ça?

- Je suis la nouvelle servante de Sirius!

- Pardon! S'écriât Rémus en rougissant.

- Mais non idiot de lycanthrope. Sirius m'a engagé comme nourrisse pour Harry. Répondit Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Severus conduisit Rémus dans la salle à manger où attendait Sirius et Harry qui jouait avec une poupée vaudou de chez Barjow et Beurk. Rémus se précipitât sur le bébé sans accordé un regard à Sirius.

- Oh! C'est Harry? Mais qu'elle merveille!

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est adorable, dit Sirius.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à dans les mains? Demanda Rémus en fronçât les sourcils.

- C'est une poupée que je lui ait acheter. Dit Severus d'une voie froide.

- C'est pas une poupée, c'est un objet de magie noir. Continua Rémus.

- Quand je suis aller acheter une amulette il pas voulu la lâcher, et depuis il ne plus peut dormir sans. Que voulais tu que je fasse, que je lui arrache des mains?

- Oui ça aurait était une bonne idée, c'est un bébé!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde! C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui! De toute façon tu pense bien que j'ai enlever la magie a l'intérieur avant de la lui donner. Et Sirius n'a rien dit contre…

- Bon, coupa le dit Sirius, je crois que ce qu'a préparer Severus est prés.

- Oui, allons manger…

Le repas se passa plutôt dans le calme à part Harry qui avait décidé que de la purée de carotte n'étais pas le meilleur pour lui. Rémus et Sirius échangèrent de bon souvenir, Rémus donna des conseils qui manifestement ne servaient à rien et Severus préféra s'effaçait tout en s'occupant du bébé. A 21h Severus alla coucher Harry et les deux gryffondor purent discuter ensemble.

- Alors comme ça tu engage des serpentards pour prendre soin des enfants?

- Oui et alors?

- Enfin Sirius c'est un mangemort!

- Ex-mangemort Rémus!

- Mais explique moi ce qui t'es passer par la tête bon sang!

- Et que voulais tu que je fasse! Cria Sirius en se levant. Je me suis retrouver avec un gamin, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et Severus était là pour m'aider et je te pris de croire qu'en fait il m'a carrément sauvais la vie en étant là!

- Tu l'appelle Severus en plus…

- Mais tu pense pas que je vais l'appeler Servilus pendant tout le temps où il va rester là!

- Parce qu'en plus il reste longtemps?

- C'est une nourrice, il vit ici!

- Alors ça c'est le pompon.

- Et arrête de crier, Severus essais de coucher Harry.

- Je m'en fiche de ton gamin et sa fichu nounou. Quand tu m'a envoyer ta lettre je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi.

- Mais j'avais besoin de toi! Seulement tu n'étais pas là à ce moment là. Et ce sera toujours comme ça, une semaine par mois tu ne sera jamais là!

- Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais choisi!

- Pardon, je sais, excuse moi… dit Sirius en prenant un air de chien battu.

- Oh et puis ne prend pas cette air là avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être ta « nounou ».

- Que veux tu dire par là?

- Que tu n'est pas discret, cria Rémus en se levant à son tour. Je t'ai vu pendant le repas, tu lui lancé des regards énamouré, tu le frôlait sans arrêt. Un vrai petit couple!

- Mais non, je…

- Tais toi! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu fasse passer tes envies sexuelles avant ce qui est bien pour Harry.

- Cette fois ça suffit! Comment peux tu dire ça. Je n'ai rien tenté, il n'a rien tenté et même si je dois dire qu'il me plait physiquement ce n'ai pas pour ça qu'il est là! Il s'occupe bien de mon fils et si ça te dérange c'est pareil!

- C'est ça laisse moi rire…

- Sort! Sort de chez moi!

- Pardon? Demanda Rémus abasourdit.

- Sort de ma maison, on en reparlera quand tu te sens calmé.

- Très bien!

Rémus partit en prenant un air pincé et avec un pas raide. Sirius était entrain de ranger la cuisine quand Severus descendit des chambres. Il s'étonnât de voir que Rémus était partit.

- Oui, il a dit des choses très désobligeantes. Sur moi et sur nous.

- Comme quoi?

- Il a dit que je t'ais engager juste pour coucher avec toi.

- Et ce n'est pas la cas? Répondit Severus avec un sourire.

- Non je ne pensais pas à toi comme ça avant deux jours…

- Dois-je en conclure que c'est différent maintenant?

- Oui peu être un peu, murmura Sirius une rougeur trahissant sa gène.

Severus se reprochât de Sirius et le colla contre la table. Il mit alors ses moins sur la table de chaque côté des hanches de Sirius.

- Et quoi d'autre? Murmura Severus prés du visage de Sirius.

- Il a dit que tu était un mangemort et que tu étais une mauvaise nurse.

- Si je comprend bien tu à pris ma défense?

- Oui bien sur! S'écriât Sirius. Tu vis avec moi et ce pour un certain temps et tu t'occupe d'Harry alors c'est normal, rajoutât-il avec un air enfantin.

- Tu est trop mignon toi, tu le sait ça? Susurra Severus.

- Oui on me l'a déjà dit. Dit Sirius provocateur.

- Si tu continue je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir…

- Qui as dit que je voulais que tu te retienne, répondit Sirius en tirant sur la cravate verte que Severus porté détacher.

A la suite ce cette invitation on ne peut plus claire Severus posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius. Il goûtât ses lèvres tendrement mais Sirius en décidât autrement, i sortit sa langue et força l'entrée de la bouche de son homologue. Un ballet endiablé s'engageât et dura plusieurs minutes sans que aucun des deux hommes ne puisse prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Severus se redressa et dit a Sirius qu'il aller se coucher en se léchant les lèvres.

Sirius montât peu après et quand il vit l'ancien serpentard devant sa chambre rentrant manifestement de la salle de bain, il ne put résister, il donna une claque sur les fesses de Severus, lui dit bonne nuit et rentrât dans sa chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne vit pas que notre chère chauve-souris arborer le même sourire, il avait réussit, le chien de gryffondor tombait sous son charme.

Et voili voila!

Bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre vs aura plus! Au fait je passe une annonce, je cherche une bêta pour cette fic alors si ça intéresse quelqu'un qu'il me le dise!

Autre chose si vous lisez ce chapitre, qu'il vous plaise ou pas d'ailleurs, SVP prenez 2 minute pour laisser une petite review!

SEE YOU AGAIN DESU!


	4. Ou Kreattur s'avére plus utile que prévu

Chapitre 4: Où Kreattur s'avère plus utile que prévus.

Sirius Black était attablé dans la salle à manger, entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier en cette belle matinée d'été. Les nouvelles du monde sorcier étaient excellentes aussi il laissa ses pensées vagabondées. Il se souvint du soir où Harry lui fût déposer sur le pas de la porte. Puis du moment où Severus était venu habiter avec lui. Du jour où i lavait remis Rémus à sa place et où lui et Severus c'était plus ou moins mis ensemble. Il rougit en se souvenant de leur première fois quelques semaines après et aussi de toute leurs autres fois. Il se souvint des premiers pas, des premiers mots, des premiers dérapage de magie d'Harry et se dit qu'il ne pourrait rien rêver de mieux.

Il fût troubler dans sa nostalgie par un cri venant des cuisines. Il se leva pour aller sauver, à regret, Kreattur des foudres de son amant. Aujourd'hui ont été le 31 juillet et Harry avait 5 ans. C'était un jour important et Severus était aux fourneaux depuis le matin pour faire un magnifique repas et un superbe gâteau, il été assisté à leur grand dam à tous les deux.

En arrivant dans la pièce il vit Kreattur debout sur la table, les pieds dans la crème fouetté le coulis de chocolat renversé et Severus entrain de l'étrangler.

- Mais enfin Severus lâche cet elfe! Cria Sirius en se saisissant du pauvre kreatture et en le posant sur le sol.

- C'est de sa faute! Siffla Severus. Il n'a pas voulu que je rajoute la crème maintenant et ma sauté dessus!

- Mais maître c'est la recette… Pleurnicha l'elfe.

- Bon ça suffit je veux pas le savoir! Coupa Sirius. Severus tu n'étrangle pas mon personnel et toi Kreattur tu suis les ordres de Severus et c'est tout!

Les deux bagarreurs se calmèrent et baissèrent la tête penauds. A ce moment là Harry arriva dans le couloirs en disant qu'il avait faim. Severus lui répondit que le repas était prés en fermant la porte de la cuisine précipitamment. Ce qui se préparait était une surprise, Harry ne devait pas voir la cuisine. Ils allèrent se laver les mains et se mirent à table. A la fin du dessert Sirius et Harry allèrent jouer dans la chambre du garçon, il avait la mission d'éloigner Harry pendant encore quelques heures. Pour son anniversaire ils avaient invité Rémus et d'autre personne un peu spéciales.

A 15 heures Sirius fit descendre Harry dans le salon et celui tomba en arrêt devant la décoration. Les murs était peints de couleur pastel, avec des dragons et toutes sorte de créatures magiques. Une grande banderole disait « Joyeux anniversaire Harry ». La table croulait sous les bonbons, sorciers et moldus, et un énorme gâteau à la crème et au chocolat. Harry sauta au cou de Severus et l'embrassa en lui criant merci dans les oreilles. Puis il remarque l'absence de cadeaux et commença à bouder.

- Dites papa, maman Severus où sont mes cadeaux, pourquoi j'en ait pas?

- Mon chéri ce n'est pas bien de demander…

- Oui maman, mais c'est mon anniversaire!

- Ne sois pas impatient voyons! Si tu n'a pas tes cadeaux c'est parce que…

- Il manque encore du monde, fini Rémus qui venais de transplanter dans le salon les bras charger de paquet.

- Et puis arrête de m'appeler « Maman », grogna Severus.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que je ne suis pas une femme mais un garçon comme toi et comme ton papa.

- Mais papa Sirius il a dit que c'était toi la fille. Repris Harry en grimpant sur les genoux de Lupin.

- Comment ça mon chérie? Voulut savoir Severus de plus en plus en colère

- Ben une fois, je lui demander si tu été ma maman et il a dit oui parce que c'était toi en dessous et que c'était lui qui te faisait gémirent que donc tu est la femme du couple, continua Harry en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Rémus.

- Non ça suffit! Je ne veux plus rien entendre! Rigola Rémus. Tu ne savais pas que les enfant répète tout sans forcement comprendre leur importance? Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

- Black vient avec moi dans le couloir, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute…

Le couple s'éclipsa mais les voies s'éleva jusqu'à eux. Il était question de ne pas étaler leur vie sexuelle et que Sirius devrait surement se contenter de sa main droite pendant les 2 prochaines semaines. Quand il revinrent Lupin ne put s'empêchait de faire le commentaire suivant:

- Alors comme ça c'est toi le dominé, Dit'il Severus.

- A zut à la fin! Sirius tu ferra ceinture pendant un mois entier!

- Ben voyons, tu tiendra jamais, Ricana Sirius.

- Tu verra, c'est toi qui t'en mordra les doigts!

- Bon enfin! Coupa Rémus. On est là pour Harry, vous réglerez vos problèmes intimes plus tard.

Sur ces entre fait Harry insistât pour ouvrir un de ces paquets. Il devint insupportable pestant contre les cadeaux inouvrables et le gâteaux qu'il ne pouvait pas encore manger. Cependant il fallait attendre les autres invités, Sirius l'autorisa donc a ouvrir un des cadeaux de Rémus qui s'avéra être des petites voitures moldus. Il s'amusa a faire courir ses voitures tout autour de la pièce quand la sonnette retentit. Sa « maman » lui demanda d'aller ouvrir, il y alla accompagnait par Sirius. Quand il ouvrit la porte la première chose qu'il vit fût un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux froids. Sirius salua chaleureusement son cousin et sa femme, il été devenu très proche très proche d'eux durant ces 4 dernières années. Harry dit bonjour récoltant ainsi une avalanche de compliment. A ce moment là Harry remarqua le 3éme arrivant. La femme s'avançât et Harry se trouva nez à nez avec de magnifique yeux gris qui bouger de façon hypnotique comme si il y avait des vagues dedans. Le garçon qui se trouver devant lui était d'un superbe blond presque blanc, il avait les traits fin comme ceux d'une fille, un nez pointu et un corps tout menu. Les trois invités rentrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Sirius fit les présentations à Harry, l'homme s'aller Lucius Malfoy, sa femme Narcissa et le garçon se prénommer Drago. Severus et Sirius les avaient invités pour que Harry rencontre un autre enfant de son âge. Les adultes les envoyèrent jouer avec les jouets déjà déballer de Harry et commencèrent à discuter entre eux sur le travail, la vie à deux, les enfants et les possibles conquêtes de Lupin. Il était assez étrange de les voir unis sachant que pendant un temps Lucius adhérait aux idéaux de Voldemort, mais il s'était vite repris et était rester neutre durant la guerre. Cela avait tout de même engendré une méfiance vis-à-vis de lui et de sa famille, ce qui n'avait pas aidé le rapprochement avec Sirius.

Plus loin les deux garçons faisait connaissance en jouant avec le dragon cracheur de flamme de Harry qui était parfait pour faire fondre ses toutes nouvelles voitures en plastique. Ils s'entendaient bien et rigoler ensemble tout naturellement comme peuvent le faire les jeunes enfants.

- Dis pourquoi tu as une papa et une maman et moi deux papa? Demanda soudainement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça te déplait d'avoir deux papa?

- Non j'adores Sirius et puis Severus c'est comme ma maman alors tout vas bien… Dis t'a un petit frère ou une petite sœur? Continuât Harry

- Non…

- Moi mon rêve c'est d'avoir un petit frère. Mais papa à dit que je ne pourrais pas en avoir.

- C'est vrai? C'est dommage…

- Dis Drago tu voudrais bien être mon petit frère? Demanda Harry en tendant la main vers Drago.

- Oui je veux bien. Répondit celui-ci en rougissant et en prenant la main de Harry.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et allèrent voir leur parents. Ils leur annoncèrent très sérieusement que Drago était maintenant le petit frère d'Harry et qu'il devait emménager ici. Cela fit bien rire les adultes qui leurs expliquèrent que ce n'était pas possible mais qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait être frères de cœurs. Un peu déçut ils repartirent jouer en s'amusant toujours autant, Harry expliquant de façon très professoral ce qu'était les jouer moldu à Drago.

Il était maintenant 16h et il était temps de souffler les bougies et d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils se servirent tous d'une part du délicieux gâteau de Severus et Harry trépignât devant ses paquets. Après avoir eut la permission de son père il commençât à déchirer les papiers cadeaux. Il reçut des habits, une belle cape d'hyvers, des crayons et tout un nécessaire artistique. Il eut aussi un kit du jeune potionniste, des livres de sorts imagé et ludique pour quand il saura lire. Mais le plus beau cadeau fut sans aucun doute celui des Malfoy. Drago s'approchât tout timide avec un énormément paquet. Harry l'ouvrit presque religieusement et découvrit avec des étoiles dans les yeux un mini balais tailler sur mesure pour lui. Il courut partout, remercia Lucius et Narcissa, et pris Drago dans ses bras. Il sautât ensuite sur son nouveau balais et fit le tour de la maison en riant aux éclats. Il se fit réprimander par Severus et promit de ne plus faire de balais dans la maison.

Toute la maisonnée repris du gâteau et des bonbons jusqu'à plus soif, les garçons continuèrent à jouer dans le calme et profitèrent de cette journée pour tisser de fort liens d'amitié. Vers 20h Lucius et Narcissa décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de partir, devant la porte Harry fit un caprice il voulait vraiment que Drago reste avec lui. Une fois sorti sur le perron Harry ne s'était toujours pas arrêter de pleurer alors Drago se retournât, se planta devant Harry et lui embrassa la joue, juste à coté de la bouche débordant sur la commissure de ces lèvres. Harry se calma instantanément et rougis comme une tomate.

Les Malfoy partit, Lupin fit un dernier câlin à Harry et rentrât chez lui aussi. Sirius montât coucher Harry et Severus restât en bas avec Kreattur pour tout ranger. Le petit insistât pour que Sirius lui lise un de ses nouveaux livres de sorts parlant du sortilège de changement de couleur. Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière Sirius demanda à Harry comment il avez trouver cette journée.

- Parfaite papa! Je veux revoir Drago! Je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup!

- Si tu veux mon cœur… Mais les Malfoy sont surveiller alors ça ne sera peu être pas possible.

Harry s'endormit sur ces mots. Sirius descendit aidé Severus. Il le trouva dans la cuisine. Il le pris par la taille et lui fit un baiser dans le cou.

- Tu te souviens que c'est dans cette pièce qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois.

- Oui Sirius, c'était il y a déjà 4 ans. Et on est toujours ensemble…

- Je crois que si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça à Poudlard je l'aurais transformé en scroutt à pétard! Puis je l'aurais fait interné à St mangouste.

- Tu sais transformer les gens en scroutt à pétard toi? Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil, septique.

- Ne te moque pas!

- Pardon, pardon. Bon que dirais tu de monter, je voudrais fêter notre anniversaire avec un peu d'avance.

- Ah oui? Questionna Sirius soudain intéresser

- Oui, murmura Severus contre les lèvres de Sirius tout en plaçant ses mains sur ces fesses. Je veux fêter ça dans ton lit, sous ton corps…

- Et qu'est devenu la punition pour avoir étaler notre vie sexuelle comme tu dit.

- Qu'elle aille au diable! On commencera demain…

- Ou pas! Continua Sirius.

Il porta Severus comme une mariée et l'amena dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis prés de 4 ans. Toute la nuit ce ne fut que soupirs, cris et grincement de lit derrière la porte.

Quelque mois plus tard, début décembre, Sirius prit des vacances et il emmena Severus et Harry sur le chemin de traverse. C'était une bonne occasion pour lui de sortir un peu avec son chéri. Les deux hommes avaient été très discret sur leur relation mais récemment Severus avait demander de rendre publique leur relation. Sirius, qui lui en avait envie depuis longtemps sautât sur l'occasion et profiter maintenant de pouvoir se pavanait avec son compagnon à son bras. Ainsi ils promenaient main dans la main, Harry tenant l'autre main de Sirius.

Aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas là pour flâner, ils avaient une mission. C'était bientôt noël et Harry voulait absolument offrir le cadeau parfait à Drago Malfoy. Il avait louper son anniversaire qui était avant le sien et le ministère n'avait pas autorisé les deux jeunes enfants à se voir. Les Malfoy sont une famille d'ex-mangemort toujours surveiller et il n'était pas question que leur fils puisse être ami avec le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Quoi qu'il en soit rien n'interdisait à Harry d'envoyer un cadeau de noël à Drago, il fallait qu'il lui offre un truc apré le beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait eut. Ils entrairent tous les trois dans le plus grand magasin de jouet du chemin de traverse. Il y avait là des peluches vivantes si leur propiétaire leur convenais, des jeux magiques, des animaux miniatures, tous pour faire la fête et naturellement des montagnes de bonbons. Cet univers technicolor ne tarda pas à gêner Severus qui préféra aller retrouver son monde de potionniste chez l'apothicaire. Sirius et Harry flânèrent dans les rayons afin de trouver le cadeaux parfait quand le garçonnet tomba en arrêt devant une peluche de serpent. Il avait une couleur brune et des yeux rouges, il était sensé devenir vidant si son propriétaire lui plaisait. Harry en était sur c'était ça qu'il fallait à Draco il regrettait juste qu'il n'existe pas dans une autre couleur. Sirius et lui allèrent payer pendant que le petit garçon se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remédier à ce problème de couleur.

Il allèrent ensuite manger un glace chez Florian Fortarôme, Harry sortie la peluche du sac. Il se concentra et, sous les yeux ébahit de Sirius, le serpent changeât de couleur sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcer et aucun coup de baguette donné. La peluche abordait maintenant un corps blanc et des yeux gris comme ceux de son futur propriétaire. Il siffla manifestement content de son nouveau look. Sirius restât bouche ouverte, Harry, son Harry venait d'utiliser la magie sans baguette pour changer la couleur d'un peluche.

- Harry mon grand, comment as-tu fait ça?

-Ben comme maman et toi.

- Non chéri, quand Severus et moi on utilise la magie on le fait avec une baguette et on prononce un sort.

- Ah bon. Pourtant moi je fais comme ça quand je change des choses sur mes jouets. Continua Harry étonnant de plus en plus son père adoptif. Et puis Kreattur il fait comme ça aussi je l'ai vue.

- Effectivement mais lui c'est un elfe c'est dans sa nature. Est-ce qu'i lta montré comment faire? Demanda Sirius.

- Non mais j'ai appris en le regardant faire. Et il m'a dit que c'était normal si ça m'arrivait.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas…

- Alors quoi de neuf, les deux hommes de ma vie? Demanda Severus en s'asseyant les bras chargeaient de paquet de l'apothicaire.

- Harry utilise la magie sans baguette!

- C'est une bonne nouvelle non, continua Severus.

- Oui cela prouve sa puissance magique mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux le mettre dans une école moldu.

- Pourquoi ça? Tu sais que je suis contre. Dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais, moi aussi je préférais le mettre chez les sorciers, mais le faire aller chez les moldu lui apprendra à faire attention à sa puissance. Si il est chez les sorciers il deviendras tellement puissant qu'il ne pourras plus cacher ses pouvoirs aux yeux des moldus.

- Je vois, dit finalement Severus, je comprend. Tu as raison il vaut mieux en faire un sorcier responsable tant qu'il peut encore contrôler sa puissance. Ce qu'il apprendra à ce moment là lui restera toute sa vie.

Il ajoutât en chuchotant

- C'est dommage, il aurait peu être put aller à l'école avec Drago, il vas être déçut…

- Je doute que le ministère ait été d'accord pour qu'ils aillent dans la même école de toute façon, continua Sirius sur le même ton.

Harry finit sa friandise et ils rentrèrent à la maison le pas léger. Le petit emballa le cadeau et décida de l'envoyer avec Severus la veille de noël pour être sur que Drago l'ait en temps voulut.

Le 24 décembre Severus prépara un repas de noël traditionnel agrémenter de décoration, d'air de musique et de cadeaux, sans compter les baisers que Sirius à Severus et les mains qui se balader. Severus, Sirius et Harry passèrent la journée et le réveillon seul, en famille, dans la joie, les chansons et l'amour. Harry aida, avec sa magie, à décorer la sapin en faisant léviter les décorations.

A 21h Harry eut le droit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux pour qu'il puisse se coucher tôt. Il reçut d'autre livres de sorts, les autres étant maîtrisés. Il pourrait donc s'entraîner avec sa « maman » quand ils seront seuls à la maison. Il eut un énorme assortiment de bonbon, ainsi que de nombreux habits. Harry ayant une nouvelle passion pour le foot moldu il eut des livre, des maillots et un superbe ballon.

A 22h les deux hommes couchèrent le garçon mais en entrant dans le chambre ils eurent une surprise. 2 hibou grand duc attendaient sur l'oreiller de Harry tenant entre leur serres un gros paquet et une lettre. Sirius s'approchât des hiboux mais se fit rapidement mordre, premièrement parce que les hibou avaient faim et deuxièmement parce qu'ils avaient pour consigne de ne donner le cadeau qu'a Harry. Le garçonnet s'approchât, leur donna à manger et pris le paquet ainsi que la lettre. Il ouvrit le gros nœud du paquet et découvrit un minuscule chaton blanc et noir avec de beaux yeux verts. Il fut très surpris et totalement conquis par la petite boule de poil. Les hiboux partis, il demandât à Sirius de lui lire la lettre, le chaton sur ses genoux.

_« Tout d'abord mon fils remercie Harry pour la peluche, il l'adores et je prédit qu'il ne voudra plus jamais aller nulle part sans elle. Il a donc insister pour faire un cadeau digne de ce qu'il à reçut. Sait-tu, mon cher Sirius, que ce n'est pas facile d'obliger l'animalerie du chemin de traverse à ouvrir le jour de noël? _

_Tu as sans doute remarquer mais c'est un chat miniature, il ne grandira que très peu et seras particulièrement proche de Harry._

_Passer un bon noël,_

_Lucius et Drago Malfoy. »_

- Waouh! C'est super comme cadeau! S'exclama Harry en câlinât son chat.

- Ça ressemble plutôt à un cadeau empoisonner, soupira Severus.

- Mais non, renchéri Sirius, il s'en occupera. Comment vas-tu l'appeler Harry?

- Félix!

- C'est un très joli nom. Dit Severus.

- Oui et je vais faire plein… (baille)… de…

- Pour l'instant tu vas te coucher bonhomme, rigola Sirius.

Ils bordèrent le petit qui s'endormit rapidement, le sourire au lèvre son chat pelotonné contre son coup. Les deux hommes quand à eux s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre pour s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Un réveillon sous la couette y a que ça de vrai!

* * *

Voila un chapitre de plus^^

je suis toute fiére! merci aux personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse des reviews!

c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... Si pour les nouveaux arrivant sur ma fic laisser un petit mot, c'est ce qui me motive^^

**SEE YOU AGAIN!**


	5. un nouveau travail?

Chapitre 5: Un nouveau travail?

Le jeune Harry Potter était dans sa chambre du 12 square Grimault devant son miroir. Il retirât son pyjama, enfila un bermuda beige et un tee-shirt rouge avec un tête de mort dessus. Il mit une épée en plastique à sa ceinture et des sandales ouverte en cuir de dragon. Il peaufina son déguisement avec un cache œil et un tricorne lui aussi en cuir. Décidant qu'il était assez convainquant il descendit en courant dans le jardin pour se montrer à Severus qui l'attendait pour aller faire les courses au marché.

- Regarde maman Severus comme je suis beau!

- Oui magnifique mon cœur, mais j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus discret. Enfin c'est toujours mieux que la fois où tu est sorti en sorcier, soupira Severus.

- Mais c'est l'été j'en profite!

- Tu as raison, mais tu sais tu n'a pas besoin de ça pour te faire remarquer. Tu est le plus beaucoup des petits garçons, rigola Severus en lu faisant un câlin et en l'embrassant.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Harry entre deux chatouilles.

- Bien sur que c'est vrai!

- Youpi! Allons y alors! Cria Harry en courant vers le vestibule.

Severus soupira, ce gamin était increvable et Sirius qui devait encore travailler au ministére une longue semaine. Enfin en septembre prochain Harry entrerait en primaire. Le rôle de nounou de Severus sera officiellement terminer, il espérait qui Sirius lui demanderait alors officiellement d'emménager avec lui. Mais bon connaissant l'animal il pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir une demande romantique et peu être même une demande tout court. Cela l'angoissé un peu… Sur ces bonnes pensées il rejoint Harry pour sortir en priant pour que la semaine passe vite et que « papa Sirius » s'occupe un peu de son fils.

oOoOoOoOo

Le premier matin de vacance de Sirius, Severus se réveillât vers 10h00. Il entendait Harry s'époumoner devant un clip à la télé vu le boucan qui monté de l'escalier. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse comprendre à ce petit que baissait le son de la télé n'altéré en rien sa qualité… Il se leva péniblement et attrapa son boxer qui traînait là, puis son pantalon et enfin son tee-shirt de pyjama. Il passa devant le miroir en allant se doucher ses habits sous le bras, il put ainsi admirer l'œuvre d'art de son amant. Une ligne de suçons partait de son cou, descendait jusqu'à son téton gauche, bifurquait jusqu'au nombril pour se perdre au dessus de son sexe. Ce cabot n'y était pas aller de main morte. En tous cas ils avaient bien profiter de cette première nuit sans réveil. Il se mit sous la douche et savoura la sensation de l'eau chaude qui dégoulinait sur son corps. Un bruit se fit entendre et il sourie, Sirius venait d'entré dans la salle de bain à sa suite.

- Alors comme ça tu prend ta douche sans moi…

- Tu dormais feignasse de gryffondor! Il fallait bien que je me lave après ce que tu m'a fais subir, rigola Severus.

- Tu m'a laisser seul je dois te punir, susurra Sirius en attrapant le sexe de sa nounou bien aimé.

- Haaa, gémis celui-ci alors que Sirius entamer un mouvement de vas et vient. Non Black, Harry est à l'étage au dessous!

- Il regarde des clips donc le bruit de la musique nous couvrira si tu met en sourdine ta jolie voie, répondit-il en parsemant le dos de son amant de baiser.

Ce jour Severus Rogue remercia Merlin que Harry écoute la musique aussi fort.

Quand il descendit une heure plus tard, il était très fatigué et courbaturé et constat avec bonheur que Kreattur avait fait le petit déjeuner pour tous. Il allât débarbouiller Harry qui c'était mis du chocolat partout et pris une collation rapide non sans grimacer au moment de s'asseoir ce qui fit bien rire Harry et Sirius quand celui ci descendit à son tour.

-Tu trouve ça drôle peu être Sirius? Grinça Severus en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Non je trouve ça très attendrissant, dit-il en mettant une main sur sa cuisse.

- Suffit! Tu te calme et tu attend que je récupère…

A ce moment là un hibou apparut dans la salle mettant fin à la discutions. Il se posa devant Severus et tendit négligemment la patte. Il pris la lettre et le hibou s'envola sans même attendre la réponse. Severus dépliât la lettre et la lut, un sourire de plus en plus grand illuminé son visage au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

_« COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore (c'est moi)_

_Commandant du grand ordre de Merlin_

_Directeur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers._

_Cher Severus Rogue,_

_Ayant pris connaissance de vos nombreux travaux et expérience en matière de potions et après avoir pris contact avec vos anciens professeur à l'école de potionniste supérieur, je suis honoré de vous proposer le poste de professeur de potion à Poularde partir de septembre prochain. Vos référence étant excellentes je me permet d'insister, je refuse de commencer l'année sans vous dans mon équipe professoral. _

_Dans l'espoir d'un réponse positive,_

_Cordialement Albus, Perceval, Etc, Dumbledore. » _

- Ben alors raconte, ça dit quoi? Demanda Harry les yeux pétillants.

- Dumbledore veut que je sois prof, il veut que je sois prof de potion à Poudlard en septembre…

Et sans attendre de réaction de la part de Sirius ou d'Harry il couru au premier étage chercher son hibou, trébucha trois fois dans les escaliers à cause de son porté rieur douloureux. Revint avec un papier griffonner comme quoi il « _serait ravit d'accepter _» et l'envoya tous cela en l'espace de 5 minutes, puis se mis à faire la vaisselle en sifflant.

- Il est content, remarqua Harry.

- Il est très content, ajoutât Sirius.

- Il est tellement content qu'il a oublier qu'il existe un sort pour faire la vaisselle, soupirèrent ils en même temps.

En effet Severus avait bizarrement décider de faire la vaisselle à la main aujourd'hui…

oOoOoOoOo

Quelque semaine plus tard, se fût un Sirius et un Severus passablement stressés qui appelèrent leur petit Harry. Il devait lu parlait de chose importantes et appréhendait un peu. Le petit arriva et s'assis à table en face de ses deux papas.

- Harry, je dois te parler d'une chose très importante, une chose que tu n'a sûrement pas bien comprise, commença Severus.

- Quoi donc?

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai reçut ma lettre et que avec ton père on à décider, après coup, que le mieux pour moi c'était d'accepter ce travail parce que c'était mon rêve?

-Oui, répondit Harry plus très sûr qu'on lui annonce une bonne nouvelle.

- Il faut que tu sache avant toutes choses que j'adore être ici et que j'espérais même que ton père m'invite à resté ici pour toujours, dit Severus en souriant tendrement à Sirius.

Mais ce ne sera pas possible. Je vais devenir professeur à Poudlard et je vais devoir aller vivre là bas.

- Mais, mais alors qui va s'occuper de moi? Cria Harry les yeux plein de larmes. C'est parce que tu ne m'aime plus que tu part? Reste maman Severus, je te promet que je serais toujours gentil!

- Oh trésor! Dit Severus en se levant et en le prenant dans ces bras. Bien sur que non ce n'est pas pour ça que je part. Tu sera toujours mon fils adoré, je part pour faire ce que j'aime, ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire de ma vie. Mais je reviendrais pendant les vacances et le week-end aussi souvent que je peux!

- Non! Non! NON! Hurlat Harry. Je ne veut pas que tu parte! MAMAN! Pleurât Harry de plus belle.

Severus le prit sur ses genoux et le berça longtemps pour qu'il arrêter de pleurer. Sirius les regardât et murmura à Severus qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre demain pour lui annoncer l'autre mauvaise nouvelle. Severus acquiesça. Ce fût le première nuit depuis longtemps que Harry dormit dans les bras de Severus et Sirius seul dans son lit.

Le lendemain Harry était un peu calmé. On lui avait expliquer que Sirius serait toujours là avec de nouveaux horaires pour bien s'occuper de lui, que de toute façon il passerai le plus claire de son temps à l'école. Et puis il reviendrait à toutes les vacances et parfois les week-ends. Il commencer à accepter l'idée que sa maman s'en aille.

Sirius décida donc de battre le fer tans qu'il était chaud et annonça à Harry qu'il irai dans une école moldue.

- Pourquoi? Je suis pas un sorcier moi? Demanda Harry.

- Si bien sur chéri mais tu vois, comme tu est très puissant tu dois apprendre tôt à cacher tes pouvoirs aux moldues. C'est une sorte d'entraînement, expliqua Sirius.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas , ton père et moi on t'entraînement quand même à la théorie magique, renchérie Severus.

Harry réfléchit en instant puis criat:

- Mais alors je ne serais pas avec Drago!

- Non mon grand, dit Sirius, et j'en suis désolé. Mais tu sais même si tu allais à l'école sorcière le ministère refuserai que se soit la même que Drago Malfoy.

- Pourquoi?

- La famille Malfoy est considéré comme méchant, par le ministère du moins, expliqua Sirius.

- Mais c'est faux, Drago il est gentil avec moi et je l'aime beaucoup! S'écriât Harry en caressant son chat qui était arriver en sentant que son maître était triste.

- Oui, nous on le sait fiston… Soupira Sirius.

- Par contre, s'exclama Severus, tu seras avec lui à Poudlard ça c'est une certitude. Et puis j'y serais moi aussi!

- Alors je vais vite grandir pour aller vous retrouver! Promis Harry en retrouvant quelque peu le sourire.

- Et c'est moi que tu laissera tout seul, pleurnicha Sirius.

La petit famille éclatât de rire.

OOoOoOoOo

Quelque semaines plus tard Harry fêtait ses 6 ans en compagnie de ses péres et de Rémus Lupin. Cette année encore les Malfoy n'avaient pas pût répondre présent. Il reçut beaucoup de cadeaux pour bien réussir à l'école et en fût un peu déçut, mais fût bien plus rassuré en découvrant que Sirius lui avait offert un vélo et une panoplie d'Action Man. Il y joua le reste de l'après-midi sous les yeux intrigués de Félix qui attendait toujours le bon moment pour sauter sur les poupées.

Deux jours plus tard se fût l'anniversaire de « mise en couple » de Sirius et Severus. Rémus vint alors garder Harry et les deux hommes allèrent au restaurant.

C'était le plus chic de tout le chemin de traverse et Severus appréciât vraiment cette soirée d'autant plus qu'il parait bientôt et que cela l'attristé. Au moment où leur fondant au chocolat leurs fût servi Sirius tendit un petit paquet à Severus. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un écrin qu'il ouvrit à son tour le cœur battant, dans cette écrin il y avait une bague fine en or blanc avec une onyx noir au centre. Il fût un peu surpris, ne sachant pas à quel doigt la mettre vu que Sirius rester silencieux.

- Je dois comprendre quelque chose en particulier? Demandât-il d'une voie mal assuré.

- Seulement que je t'offre une bague.

- Très spirituel vraiment, soupira Severus en commençant à l'enfiler à son majeur droit.

- Non, pas là, l'arrêtât Sirius en se levant.

Il fit le tour de la table, se plaça derrière Severus, lui pris la bague des mains et lui passa lui-même la bague à l'annuaire gauche puis revint s'asseoir une rougeur sur se s joues trahissant sa gène. Il ne dit rien et baissa la tête soudain très préoccupé par son assiette à dessert vide. Severus prit son temps pour savouré son fondant en se disant que ce n'était déjà pas si mal, puis ils rentrèrent.

Ils s'endormirent tranquillement, Severus était détendu pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reçut la lettre et décidé de partir.

Le reste des vacances se passa très vite entre les achats de fourniture pour Harry, la visite de son école, les achats pour Severus, l'installation de son bureau et de son appartement privé à Poudlard, on été déjà à seulement une semaine de la rentrée. Harry devenait de plus en plus insupportable, Severus de plus en plus nerveux et Sirius de plus en plus triste. Le mercredi soir Severus envoya le gamin dormir chez Rémus et attendit Sirius pour dîner. Celui-ci avait repris le travail et avait hérité d'une affaire plutôt difficile qui le faisait rentré tard.

- Bonsoir, Harry, ma chauve souris en sucre! Je suis rentré! Criât Sirius en refermant la porte.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'appelle comme ça, lui répondit Severus d'une manière velouté.

Il porté un pantalon de cuir outrageusement serré qui le collé comme une seconde peau, avec des chaussures en cuir noir également. Il avait un chemise rouge sang à moitié fermer qui laisser voir l'ombre de ses pectoraux et un collier de chien à pique. Il était appuyer contre la porte de la cuisine et détailler son amant des pieds à la tête. Le dit amant en restât bouche bée puis se repris:

-Je devrais plutôt t'appeler sexy chauve souris!

- Ça me convient mieux, dit Severus avec un sourire.

- Où est Harry?

- Chez Rémus, je voulais profiter d'une soirée juste tous les deux où tous serait permis avant que je parte, répondit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Tout est permis hein? Mais dit moi tu ne … commençât-il en regardant le postérieur rebondit devant lui.

- Chut! Ne gâche pas tout! L'arrêtât Severus.

Il mangèrent tranquillement le succulent repas en se prenant la main de temps en temps, se dévorant des yeux et se caressant du pied sous la table. Un dîner romantique, où on profite de l'autre, où on est heureux d'être à deux tout simplement. Après avoir débarrassé en se faisant mater allégrement par Sirius, le potionniste s'approchât de lui et lui murmurât à l'oreille.

- Pour la fin de la soirée je veux que tu me prenne, que tu me fasse l'amour comme tu ne me l'a jamais fait, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je veux que tu me mette dans des état pas possibles. Il finit sa phrase par une léchouille en règle de l'oreille.

Sirius se sentit durcir seulement par les mots utilisés, le pris dans ses bras, attachât ses jambes autour de se propre taille et l'emmenât dans la chambre.

- Ne te plaint pas si tu as du mal, lui dit-il en l'embrassant contre la porte.

- C'est-ce que je veux, répliqua Severus.

Sirius plongea sa langue dans le cou de Severus qui couina puis il descendit sur la clavicule et enfin les pectoraux que sa chemise laisser voir. Il voulut titiller ses deux tétons en même temps, ce geste rendait fou son amant, mais la chemise ne lui permettait pas une tel chose. Il décidât d'y remédier et arracha les boutons d'un geste sec. Appuyer contre la porte Severus gémis d'anticipation. Puis Sirius lui enlevât complètement et le tira sur le lit. Il l'y déposât et entreprit de mordre le tétons gauche pendant que ses doigts il martyrisât l'autre. Severus se cambra à ce contact et pria Sirius de ne pas le faire languir plus longtemps. Obéissant pour aujourd'hui seulement Sirius descendit sa langue dans le nombril de son amant en laissant une traînée brûlante sur son corps. Il mordillât son ventre, le faisant crier.

- Bon sang Black, vas plus vite pour l'amour de Merlin!

- Laisse Merlin là où est… Sourit Sirius. Je sais ce que tu veux mais je peux quand même m'amuser un peu! Continuât-il en enlevant sa chemise devenu de trop.

Severus pris cela pour une invitation à se déshabiller entièrement et à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il porta la main à son collier de chien, mais Sirius l'arrêtât.

- Non laisse le, tu m'excite vachement avec!

-Pervers! Rigola Severus.

- Tu peux parler toi! Mais il y a autre chose qui m'excite, dit Sirius en regardant le pantalon de cuir de l'homme sous lui. Il le collé tellement maintenant qu'on pouvait la forme de son érection pointé fièrement entre ses jambes.

- Je t'en pris, vas y. Dit Severus en écartant outrage ment les jambes et en se caressant le torse. Tous cela est à toi!

Sirius eut une bouffée de chaleur et continua le doux traitement qu'il faisait subir à Severus. Une fois son nombril bien rouge et après que Severus l'ai supplier du regard de continuer, Sirius suivie enfin les quelques poils noirs jusqu'au bouton du pantalon. Il le fit sauté et descendit la braguette d'un coup ce qu fit sursauté Severus et presque aussitôt un sourire pervers fleuri sur son visage. Ce que vit Sirius fit tressauté de façon délicieuse son érection encore bloquer dans son pantalon. En effet Severus était là, jambe écartées, les joue rouges, des suçons sur tout le torse et le nombril, son pantalon le collant comme une seconde peau, le dit pantalon ouvert, mais surtout il ne porté rien dessous. On pouvait voir son érection directement sortir et toucher son ventre. Sirius n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy.

- Je savais bien que tu ne portait rien en dessous.

- Je savais bien que ça te plairais…

- Tu es la chose la plus érotique que j'ai vu, gémit Sirius sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de la hampe de chair entouré de cuir.

- Justement cette chose si sexy attend qu' on s'occupe d'elle, murmura Severus en se prenant en main.

Se geste fit réagir Sirius, hors de question que super sexy chauve souris s'amuse seul. Il enleva la main de son amant d'une tapette et la remplaça par la sienne. Au bout de quelque minute de pompage en règle Severus accompagna le mouvement avec son bassin et Sirius en profitât pour enlever le dernier vêtement de l'homme qui serait très prochainement à lui. Il se déshabillât aussi d'un geste et entrepris de goûter le sexe de son amant avec délectation. Pendant que sa bouche montait et descendait, que sa langue passait sur sa fente à lui en faire voir des étoiles, Sirius présentât deux doigts à son amant. Une fois ceux-ci bien humidifier il les enfonçât dans son anneau de chair qui s'agiter déjà convulsivement. Severus bougea frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, son plaisir était trop grand, il allait…

- Sirius… Sirius, haletât-il, si tu ne me prend pas maintenant je vais devenir fou!

- Justement, c'est le but chéri.

Sirius ralentit alors la cadence, encore et encore, au point que Severus ne puisse plus sentir autre chose que sa bouche descendre sur lui et ses doigts s'enfoncer en lui avec une acuité affolante. Au bout de 15 minutes de tourment ou Sirius empêchât habilement son amant de jouir tout en lui faisant des choses infiniment agréables celui-ci consentit à le supplier en priant pour que ça le fasse aller plus vite.

- Par pitié Sirius, appela Severus, prend moi ou fait moi jouir, mais fait QUELQUE CHOSE.

Sirius retira sa bouche et ses doigts et avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de protester il s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde.

- Gah!…

- Et bien alors Sévy, on a perdu sa langue.

- C'est trop bon! Mais bouge s'il te plait, gémi Severus complètement rouge, cachant son visage de ses mains. Sirius ne pouvait voir que ses yeux brillants de luxure.

- Tu ne viendra pas te plaindre que tu a mal?

- Non, c'est-ce que je veux, que tu te déchaîne en moi! Pleurnichât Severus.

A ces mots Sirius laissa tout sa bestialité prendre le dessus et commentât à le pilonner de toutes ces forces. Severus pouvait enfin sentir ce sexe brûlant l'écarter complètement, le sentir maltraité sa prostate. Il avait attendu toute la soirée et n'en pouvait plus, il ne put s'empêcher de dire des insanitées en se retenant de toutes ces forces. Ce moment était parfait, il ne voulait pas jouir trop vite.

Sa limite fut franchi 10 minutes plus tard, son sexe se mis à trembler et Sirius le pris dans sa main pour le masturber en rythme. Trois aller et venu plus tard Severus se lâchat dans la main de Sirius, instinctivement il resserrât les chairs de son anus ce qui fit venir Sirius à son tour. Il s'écroulât de fatigue à côté de son amant et lécha sa main pleine de sa libération.

- Tu es un fou Black, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur aller lâchait, dit Severus encore haletant.

- Moi aussi, ton corps est vraiment le meilleur!

- Seulement mon corps? Voulut savoir Severus vexer.

-Non idiot, tout le reste aussi, lui répondit Sirius.

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent où il faillirent s'endormirent, puis Sirius reprit la parole.

- Severus?

- Hum…

- La bague que je t'ai donné…

-Oui, tu veux la reprendre pour la donner à ton amant N°2?

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas poser la question qui aller avec, continua Sirius en ignorant la blague.

- Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Severus Rogue, veux-tu m'épouser?

Il y eut un blanc, Severus était aux anges. Il lui avait dit! Il lui avait enfin dit! Ne recevant pas de réponse Sirius tourna la tête et regarda l'homme qui partager son lit avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

- Il t'en à fallut du temps, et après on dit que griffondor est la maison du courage…

- Ah! Ne commence pas, murmura Sirius à bout de nerf.

- Oui…

- « Oui » quoi?

- Oui moi aussi je trouve que les Ronflak Cornus sont absolument fascinant, lui sortit Severus.

- Pardon , là je comprend plus rien… Fit Sirius incrédule.

- Oui je veux me marier avec toi, nom d'un chaudron.

A cette phrase Sirius fondit sur les lèvres de son désormais fiancé pour sceller leur promesse. Ils s'endormirent peu après en rêvant à leur futur à deux quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

OOoOoOoOo

Le vendredi suivant Sirius et Harry accompagnèrent Severus à Poudlard. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à ce séparer de sa maman mais celui-ci promis de revenir à toutes les vacances, de lui écrire tout le temps, et de penser à lui. Il lui dit aussi de ne pas s'inquiéter, que les années passée vite et bientôt il serait il serait à Poudlard lui aussi.

- Oh mais que vois-je? Un enfant qui pleure?

Les trois hommes sursautèrent Albus Dumbledore s'était glissé derrière eux.

- Ah! Mr le directeur! Ce n'est rien Harry est triste mais, il est fort. Il se remettra.

- Oh mon petit, tiens un bonbon au citron… Dit Albus à Harry en ignorant superbement Rogue.

- C'est vous le monsieur qui veux m'enlever ma maman? Questionna Harry les yeux plein de larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra te voir souvent, et puis bientôt tu rentrera ici toi aussi. Au fait Black, je suis sur que vous ferriez un excellent professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, réfléchissez-y. Ho! Ho! Ho!

Albus tourna sur lui-même et repartir d'où il était venu en semant des Kréma au citron partout derrière lui. Sirius et Severus s'entreregardèrent avant d'éclater de rire et de dire que cet homme était bel et bien fou.

* * *

Voila un autre chapitre! Je suis absolument désolé pour mon retard mais pour ma défense je tiens à dire que je viens d'entré à la fac et que g du boulot donc voila les sortit serons plus éparse…

GOMENNASAI!

Réponses aux anonymes:

_Kalia et Kalua:_ Je répond aux deux réviews en même temps. Tout d'abord merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir! Pour ce qui est du couple Sirius/Severus effectivement mon idée de départ était de le mettre avec rémus et puis j'ai imaginé le coup de Severus nounou qui ma bien fait rire et finalement j'ai décider de les mettre ensemble. Voila j'espère que cela ne vas pas trop vous décevoir^^.


	6. Une autre enfance

Chapitre 6: Une autre enfance.

L'enfance d'Harry Potter fut doré, s'est indéniable. Deux pères aimants et attentifs, des cadeaux, des câlins, une maison accueillante des éclats de rires, des amis… Par contre pour le petit Drago Malfoy se fut différent…

Quelques jours après que les Malfoy eut fêter les 5 ans d'Harry au Square Grimault un hiboux en colère arriva au manoir Malfoy. Il été porteur d'une injonction du tribunal magique qui disait que « Les Malfoy avaient désormais interdictions de s'approcher de Harry Potter », « Que les préposés mange morts ne devaient pas pervertir le tout jeune survivant »… etc.

Lucius entra dans une colère noir, bien sur, lui, il s'en fichait de ne pas pouvoir voir Harry, il verrait Sirius et Severus autrement. Mais son fils serait effondré, Harry était un des ses amis, son premier ami, et il n'avait pas beaucoup de relations avec les enfants des autres sang pur.

Il transplanta au ministère immédiatement et eut une discussion houleuse avec Cornélius Fudge, actuel ministre de la magie. Mais celui-ci ne lâcha le morceau, Drago Malfoy n'aura pas le droit d'avoir de contact avec Harry Potter, se serait mal vu! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il mette des idées mangemortesque dans la tête du survivant. En entendant cela Lucius se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Que Fudge pouvait avoir une tête de pioche parfois. Continuant à débiter son discours le ministre ne se rendit pas compte de l'exaspération de l'homme en face de lui.

- Mais enfin, monsieur le ministre mon fils à 5 ans! Il n'est pas mangemort! Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est!

- Cela m'est égal, c'est trop dangereux! Cria Fudge.

- Pourquoi? Votre réputation? Oh et puis laisser tomber vous m'exaspéré…

A ces mot Lucius sortit du bureau, résigner au fait que le ministre restera camper sur ses positions, il empêcherait toujours son fils de jouer avec son ami. Avant de partir, la main sur la poignée il se retourna…

- Rassurer moi, cela n'est pas valable pour Poudlard?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Je dis: Cela n'est pas valable pour Poudlard? Mon fils pourra tout de même aller à Poudlard en même temps que Potter? Je vous prévient il est hors de question que j'envois mon enfant à Durmstrang!

- …

- Ne me dite pas que c'est-ce à quoi vous avez pensé?

- Eh bien Lucius, pour tout vous dire il serait effectivement parfait que votre fils aille à Durmstrang, Harry Potter grandirait ainsi sans influences néfastes…

- Je vous en ficherait moi de l'influence néfaste, marmonna Lucius dans sa barbe inexistante, un sort chatouillant sa baguette.

Puis il eut une idée. Il fit son plus beau sourire à Fudge puis repartie pour le manoir. Une fois arriver il annonça immédiatement la nouvelle de la scolarité de Draco à Durmstrang à sa femme.

Environ une demi heure plus tard un hiboux déposa une enveloppe rouge vif sur le bureau du ministre qui ne l'ouvrit pas étant partie au service des « langue de plomb ». Quand la beuglante s'ouvrit tout le ministère put profiter de la voie mélodieuse de Narcissa Malfoy hurlant que: « c'était une honte », que « personne n'enverrais son fils loin d'elle » , que le ministre était « un incapable sans coeur », et elle décrivit aussi toutes les tortures qu'elle lui infligerait si il tentait de l'obliger à envoyer son fils à Durmstrang.

En fin d'après midi une autre lettre du ministère arriva où Fudge expliquai que finalement après délibération le Magenmagot autorisé Draco Malfoy à fréquenter Harry Potter mais seulement à Poudlard, pas avant. Sûrement la peur de Narcissa…

Les Malfoy furent rassurer pour un temps, il faudrait bien expliquait à Drago qu'il ne verrait pas Harry à l'école du chemin de traverse. Quand il sut ça Drago s'enfermât dans sa chambre où il pleura jusqu'au lendemain en serrant sa peluche de serpent contre son cœur.

Plus tard Drago rentra à l'école primaire sorcière où il fit la connaissance de Blaise Zabini avec qui il devint très ami, et aussi les enfants Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe et Nott avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il aurait eut une enfance normal si il n'y avait pas eut « ce » jour là.

Un matin pluvieux de décembre de l'année suivant la rentrée une véritable cohorte d'homme aux grandes capes noirs fit irruption dans le salon Malfoy alors que les elfes le décorer pour noël. Après plusieurs crise de nerf de la part des elfes et un sapin renversé dans la panique Lucius arriva et menât les visiteurs dans son bureau. Drago, en petit garçon curieux qu'il était les suivis. A travers la porte il n'entendit que les mots « revenir », « fumée », et « doit partager un corps » avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en fracas. McNair regarda la porte puis Drago. Celui n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une claque retentissante ne s'abatte sur lui. Drago se mit a pleurer.

- Papa! Pourquoi tu m'a frappé?

- Tu n'a pas à écouter aux portes, je ne t'ai pas élever comme ça! Répondit Lucius d'une voie froide. Et un Malfoy ne pleure pas arrête ça tout de suite! Cria-t-il ensuite.

- Ha Ha! Il ne l'as pas volé le mouflet, mais si j'aurais voulut le punir moi-même! S'esclaffa un des hommes présent.

- Merci Avery, mais c'est à moi de régler ça! Drago attend moi dans ta chambre, il faut qu'on parle.

- Bien père, murmura Drago en partant.

Une demi heure plus tard Lucius et Narcissa allèrent voir leur fils, recroqueviller sur son lit penaud.

- Papa, papa, papa, cria Drago en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Pardon! Je suis désolé d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Non mon ange tu n'a rien fait de mal, le rassura Narcissa.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer. Ces hommes étaient des hommes très méchants. Ils venaient m'avertir de quelque chose de terrible…

- Ça veut dire que tu est méchant toi aussi papa?

- Non, je fais semblant pour après dire ce que je sais aux gentils. Je suis un espion, mais c'est secret.

- Waouh… Comme dans les histoires.

- Oui presque, mais il ne faudra vraiment le dire à personne, même pas à tes amis.

_Surtout pas à tes amis, pensa Lucius. _

_-_ Hum… très bien j'ai compris, je garderais toujours ton secret.

Après ce jour des hommes en noir vinrent de plus en plus souvent. Lucius fut de plus en plus absent pour Drago. Le manoir devient de plus en plus froid, les parents exigeants et l'atmosphère de la maison lourde. Drago grandit avec la froideur voir même méchanceté de son père devant ses hommes en noir et parfois la violence de ses même visiteurs. Une enfance difficile et solitaire mais Drago la surmonta. Il devient un jeune garçon hautain et froid en apparence, très doué mais aussi fragile. Mais cela il ne fallait le montré à personne, bien caché au fond de son cœur tout comme le secret de son père.

* * *

Chalut les petits loups! Regarder ce que le pére noël à laisser sous mon sapin... Le nouveau chapitre! C'est merveilleux!

Je m'excuse mais bon les études passent avant... en tous cas pendant mon autre semaine de vacances je publierai un autre chapitre! (bien courage Meiko!) De plus je n'ai que deux partiels donc deux jours de pris apré c'est re-vacances pour deux semaines donc là encore deux chapitres à l'heure...

En plus de cela dans ce laps de temps je vais essayer de m'avancer de plus possible dans l'écriture histoire qu'une fois les cours repris mes sorties ne soient pas trop espacées...

voila vous savez tous, joyeux noël a vous, bizous, bizous! YA HA!


	7. chapitre 7: une rentrée mouvementée

Chapitre 7: Une rentrée mouvementée 

- Papa! Debout, debout, DEBOUT! Hurla Harry le matin du 31 juillet en sautant sur le lit de Sirius.

- Ça suffit, Mondingus si c'est toi, je te jette un avada! Marmonna Sirius manifestement pas très réveiller.

- Non, Sirius c'est moi! Aller réveille toi, continua le garçon en se jetant sur son père.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Sirius les yeux encore fermés.

- Un hiboux! Il y a un hiboux en bas!

- Va lui prendre la lettre c'est sûrement pour toi, je te rejoins tout de suite, dit Sirius en secouant la main. _« Ou dans deux, trois heures », _pensa Sirius.

Le petit garçon brun sautât du lit, couru dans l'escalier et arriva dans la cuisine. Le hiboux attendait patiemment que quel qu'un lui enlève sa lettre. Harry lui donna un peu de grain et pris l'enveloppe.

« Mr Harry Potter

Plus haute chambre

12, Square Grimault

LONDRE. »

Sirius avait raison, la lettre lui adressé. Il la tint a bout de bras et attendit Sirius pour l'ouvrir.

Deux heures plus tard celui-ci ce décida à descendre et c'est un Harry toujours aussi excité qui lui demanda, ou plutôt hurla pour demander si il pouvait l'ouvrir, alors que Sirius lui préparé des œufs au bacon.

- Oui chéri ouvre, tu verra ce qu'on te demande, on ira faire les courses demain quand Severus sera rentré de Poudlard.

- D'accord! J'ai hâte de revoir maman! Sourit Harry.

- Oui, enfin tu est grand, il faudrait que tu arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas ta mère.

- Je sais ça, mais j'aime bien. Quand je l'appelle comme ça en public il rougit.

- Haaaa c'est vrai, j'aime aussi quand il rougit… rêvassa Sirius.

Sur ces mots Harry ouvrit la lettre les yeux pétillants et le cœur battant la chamade.

_« COLLEGE POULARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore _

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confrérie internationale des mages et sorciers._

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. __La rentrée étant fixé au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe. »_

Harry releva la tête brusquement et il vit sont assiette pleine devant lui que Sirius lui avait préparé et se même Sirius en face de lui entrain de griffonner un mot. Il était manifestement à l'intention de Severus car il gavait le parchemin de petits cœurs avec un sourire. Il lui disait que Harry serait à Poudlard pour la rentrée évidement. Rassurer, il continua sa lecture avec la liste des fournitures.

_« COLLEGE POUDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élevés de première année devront obligatoirement êtres équipés:_

_1°) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal._

_2°) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_3°) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_4°) Une cape d'hiver (noir avec attaches d'argents)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève_

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:_

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau1)__, de Miranda Fauconette._

_Histoire de la magie__, de Bathilda Tourdesac._

_Magique théorique__, de Adalbert Lasornette._

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants__, de Emeric G. Changé._

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques__, de Phyllida Augirolle._

_Potions magiques__, de Arsenius Beaulitron._

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques__, de Norbert Dragonneau._

_Forces obscures: Comment s'en protéger__, de Quentin Jentremble._

_Fournitures:_

_1 Baguette magique_

_1 Chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 Boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_1 Télescope_

_1 Balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAIS. »_

_« Ça va être génial! J'ai hâte que Severus rentre » _Pensa Harry.

Le lendemain Severus trantran de Poudlard avec sa malle et se fit littéralement sauter dessus par Harry qui lui appris qu'il avait bien lut sa lettre et qu'ils devaient aller tous les 3 chercher ses affaires cet après midi, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils attendent une journée de plus. Severus soupira et déclara qu'avant toute chose il devait manger et prendre une douche. Il avait passer la nuit sur ses expériences et n'avait pas eut le temps. Il monta à la salle de bain en tirant Sirius, qui n'avait encore rien dit, par le tee-shirt, il avait besoin lui pour se laver _partout_…

C'est le ventre plein et toutes les envies assouvies que la petite famille arriva au Chaudron Baveur, petit bar sorcier très fréquentés pendant cette période car seul porte vers les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Comme à chaque fois qu'Harry aller dans un endroit fréquenté par d'autres sorciers beaucoup de gens vinrent le voir pour lui serrer la main, le remercier d'avoir vaincu le mage noir et lui demander des nouvelles. On lui avait expliquer à la maison que ses vrais parents étaient Lily et James Potter, des amis de Severus et Sirius, qu'ils étaient mort pour le protéger et que quand il était bébé il avait, par miracle fait ricocher un sort mortel sur le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, sauvant ainsi le monde sorcier. Severus entraîna Harry dire bonjour à un de ses collègue, étonné de le trouver là.

- Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirell, il t'enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal…

- Bonjour, dit Harry en tendant sa main.

Le professeur Quirell émit un couinement de sourie, bégaya une excuse et parti sans demander son reste.

Les trois sorciers se dirigèrent vers l'arrière cour, Sirius tapota trois fois une brique précise. Le mur s'ouvrit, laissant place à une grande arche et Harry put découvrir pour la première fois le Chemin de Traverse. Il fut émerveiller par la profusion de gens, d'enfant de son âge, de boutique et de manifestation magique. Il demanda où ils allaient aller en premier. Severus lui répondit Gringotts, la banque à l'air bancal au bout de la rue. Ils entrèrent dans la banque et se dirigèrent vers le gobelin au centre sur le pupitre. Harry étaient impressionné et effrayer par toutes ces créatures. Sirius le teint contre lui et lui dit de faire attention, les gobelins sont très intelligents mais peuvent devenir cruels. Ils arrivèrent devant le gobelin en question qui leurs demanda la clef. Sirius là lui tendit et ils montèrent dans un chariot, direction le coffre des Potter. Ainsi ils ne virent pas Hagrid le géant partir à l'opposé vers le coffre 713, c'était pourtant difficile de le rater.

Harry resta en arrêt devant la fortune amassé devant lui, ils prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin, et décidèrent de remonter le rue en s'arrêtant aux boutiques adéquates. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord chez Mm Guipure pour confectionner à Harry des uniformes. Severus et Sirius attendirent patiemment en se racontant des anecdotes et souvenirs de Poudlard, la main de Sirius nonchalamment posé sur la taille de son amant.

Harry, quand à lui, se tient droit pendant les essayages de peur d'être piqué par une aiguille. Il ne remarqua que vaguement le petit garçon blond au fond du magasin qui le dévorer des yeux.

Une fois cela fait ils achetèrent des plumes et des parchemins. Des livres chez Fleury et Boots, des ingrédients à potions et chaudron chez l'apothicaire. Severus s'arrêtât au Royaume du Hibou pour offrir une superbe chouette blanche à Harry qui la prénomma Hedwige, cela lui serait utile pour le courrier lui avait dit celui-ci, car Sirius en tant que papa poule s'inquiéterait beaucoup pour son petit poussin.

Il ne restait plus qu'un arrêt et pas des moindre, Mr Ollivanders pour la baguette magique. Le vieil homme semblait content de le voir et lui présentât tout de suite une baguette. Il cassa un vase, le résultat n'était pas concluant. A la deuxième baguette il mit sans dessus dessous tout le magasin, ce n'était pas sa non plus. Enfin le marchand trouva la combinaison parfaite: Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27.5 cm, facile à manier, très souple. Cette fois des étincelles rouge sortir de la baguette, beaucoup mieux. Mr Ollivanders fut néanmoins étonner, ils leur appris que le phénix avait donner une autre plume pour les baguettes et que la baguette jumelle à celle d'Harry n'était autre que celle de Voldemort, le mage noir. Après un dernier passage chez Florent Fortarôme pour se remette de leurs émotions ils rentrèrent à la maison, Harry était plus impatient et plus excité que jamais.

Le matin tant attendus du départ, Harry se réveillât à 5 heure et s'habilla d'un jean et un pull vert, inutile de se faire remarquer avec une cape. Severus était déjà bien assez voyant dans son habit de professeur. Il descendit sa grosse valise et attendit ses pères pour déjeuner.

Une fois tout le monde prés ils transplanérent dans une ruelle proche de la gare King's Cross. Ils avancèrent dans la gare avec 2 chariots et suivirent Severus entre la voie 9 et 10. Avec conviction il s'appuya sur la barrière entre les deux voies et disparu. Sirius et Harry passèrent après, le garçon ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvris il vit une locomotive rouge vif et fumante. Il reste en arrêt devant le spectacle alors que Severus était parti donné ses bagages et réservé sa place. Et bien sur, ce qui devais arriver arriva.

CRACK… Whoua…BOUM.

Un chariot arrivant a toute vitesse de la barrière percuta Harry et fit tomber le chariot d'Harry. De l'enchevêtrement de valise sortit une tête brune ébouriffée et une autre tête rousse.

-Holala! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un…

- Non, c'est moi, répondit Harry. Je n'aurais pas dut resté planter là.

- Tu vas à Poudlard pour la première fois toi aussi?

- Oui, je m'appelle Harry.

- Moi c'est Ron Weasley… Tu as dit Harry, Harry Potter?

- Oui, soupira Harry avec une moue ennuyer.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter, Harry fut soulager de se rendre compte que sa célébrité n'intéresser pas Ron. Celui-ci présenta sa famille, sa mère, ses grands frères, sa petite sœur… Harry leurs présenta ses pères de substitutions. Pendant la conversation un éclair blond passa à côté de lui, il se retourna et vit de dos une famille de blond platine. Il eut un pincement au cœur inexplicable. Puis 11 heures sonna, les garçons devaient partirent. Severus roula le patin du siècle à Sirius et monta à son tour.

Les deux garçons cherchèrent une place dans le train, s'assirent et continuèrent à discuter. Ils eut la visite d'une jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux emmêler qui cherchait un crapaud. Elle répondait au nom d'Hermione Granger et était née moldu. Elle répara même les lunettes que Harry avait fait tombée sur le quai. A midi le chariot à friandise passa et les deux garçon achetèrent leur quota de sucre pour la journée. Peu après Ron s'endormit et Harry décidât d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, sont chat perché sur l'épaule, histoire de voir ses futurs camarades. En passant devant un compartiment il vit le même éclat blond que sur le quai et entra, curieux.

- Tu est tout seul? Demanda-t-il au garçon qui était penché sur son livre.

Il releva la tête et regarda Harry. Celui-ci resta en arrêt devant les yeux gris pétillants, la peau blanche, le visage poupin et les cheveux d'or blanc qui voletaient autour du visage de l'autre garçon. Puis Harry remarqua le petit serpent argent du poignet de l'enfant.

- … de sortir.

- Quoi? Pardon je ne t'écouter pas.

- Mes amis viennent de sortir, ils veulent explorer le train…

- Je vois.

- Et toi que fais tu là?

- Je me promène aussi, euh… je m'appelle Harry Potter. Continua Harry en tendant sa main.

- Drago Malfoy, répondit l'autre en la serrant en retour. Le serpent passa d'un poignée à l'autre gaiement.

Harry réfléchit une seconde et s'exclama:

- Tu est Drago Mlafoy! Tu es venu fêter mon anniversaire une année…

- Ah enfin tu t'en souviens… Je te croyais plus vif… reprit Drago en faisant une moue amusée.

- Désolé, tu as changé depuis tout ce temps! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas plus venu après? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

- C'est … compliqué… murmura Drago.

- Raconte moi, dit Harry sa main sur celle de Drago. J'ai tout mon temps, et c'est important pour moi. Je n'est pas arrêté de me demander si je n'avait pas faire quelque chose de mal ce jour là pour que tu ne vienne plus. Tu as été mon seul ami sorcier…

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute! Le ministère nous à interdit de t'approcher avant Poudlard.

- Mais pourquoi ça? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Notre famille avait des contacts avec Voldemort… Il ont pensés que je t'influencerait.

- Oh… Mais toi tu n'en as pas n'a pas? Des contacts avec le magie noire.

- Bien sur que non! Éructa Drago en se levant.

- Ne t'énerve pas, je m'excuse, je vérifier juste… En tout cas je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, se radoucit Drago.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors sur Blaise Zabinny et les autres. Harry se releva et s'éclipsa après s'être présenté. Il repartit dans son compartiment où Ron était maintenant réveillé. Ils mirent leur robe de sorcier.

Une heure plus tard le train arriva et le flot des élèves sortit précipitamment.

- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait!

Toutes les petites têtes se tournèrent vers le son et furent très surpris de voir un homme gigantesque tenant une lampe à huile leurs demandé de le suivre. Il leurs expliqua avec un grand sourire qu'ils allaient devoir traverser le lac dans de petites barques et qu'ils devraient faire attention au calamar géant. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement en montant dans la barque voisine.

Harry partagé la sienne avec Ron, Hermione qui s'était rapprochée d'eux et un autre garçon joufflu qui semblait très mal à l'aise.

Une fois arriver au château, une dame à l'allure revêche et au grand chapeau leur dit leur dit d'attendre. Harry discutât avec Ron et le garçon de la barque,Neuville, qui cherché son crapaud. Puis la femme revint les chercher. Elle ouvrit grand les portes de la Grande Salle où se dérouler le repas et les fit avancer devant l'estrade de la table des professeurs. Elle alla ensuite chercher un chapeau vieux et usé, qui chanta un chanson évocatrice:

_« Je ne suis plus d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais il faut pas se fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les hauts de formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâle figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le choixpeau à toujours raison_

_Mettez moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous aller à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en se haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchit _

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être_

_Là bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose moi un instant_

_Et n'ai pas peur, reste serein._

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant! »_

Après cela la vielle femme se présentât, elle était le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor. Elle expliqua aussi que pour être réparti elle appellerait notre nom, mettrait le choix peau sur notre tête et que celui-ci choisirai notre maison.

Elle appela de nombreux noms, réparti dans les maisons. Puis vint GRANGER Hermione. Elle avança, confiante vers le tabouret et mis le chapeau. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Ensuite se fut le tour de Drago, à peine le chapeau eut il frôler ses fins cheveux blonds qu'il fut envoyer à Serpentard. Il parti rejoindre sa table et ses amis la mine réjouit. Quand vient le nom d'Harry Potter un grand silence se fit dans la salle suivit par des murmures surpris. Mal à l'aise il s'avança en regardant Severus qui lui fit un signe de la tête en guise d'encouragement. Il mit enfin le chapeau et celui-ci sembla réfléchir. Harry tourna alors la tête du côté des Serpentards et vit Drago lui faire un petit sourire, il souri à sont tour. A ce moment précis le choix peau envoya Harry à SERPENTARD!

Applaudissements de la table verte et argent. Severus, fière comme un hippogriffe regarda son « fils » rejoindre sa maison, quand Sirius saura ça!

Drago lui fit une place à côté de lui et ils commencèrent à discuter tous ensemble. Harry vit quand même, du coin de l'œil, un Ron soulagé être envoyé à Gryffondor comme toute sa famille.

Les fantômes apparurent et le dîner commença. A la fin de celui-ci Dumbledore rappela que la forêt interdite porter bien son nom et qu'il était interdit d'y aller tout comme le couloir du 2éme étages de l'aile droite pour cette année.

Après ce discours les élèves partirent vers leurs salle commune guider par les préfets-en-chef. Après avoir traversé un nombre incalculable de couloirs et vu les escaliers qui bougent tout seul, les jeunes Serpentards se retrouvèrent dans les cachots devant une grande peinture de serpent qui passer et repasser dans son cadre d'un air mauvais.

- « _Serpent Malicieux _», prononça le préfet.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, répondit le tableau en s'ouvrant sur la salle commune.

Harry et les autres premières années restèrent en arrêt devant l'endroit. Après avoir descendu quelques marches on arrivait dans un salon où brûler un grand feu de cheminé, devant celui-ci il y avait de nombreux canapés et fauteuils en cuire noir. Un statue de serpent mener au dortoir. De l'autre côté il y avait un coin étude avec de grandes bibliothèques. Toute la lumière était verte grâce à de nombreuses lampes joliment disposé. Mais le plus impressionnant était les grandes baies vitrées du salon qui donné sur l'intérieur du lac lui-même. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Les préfets les prévint que le dortoir des filles était en bas à gauche, celui des garçons en bas à droite. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher, la journée avait été épuisante. Il y avait 6 garçons de 1er années dans la chambre avec Harry. Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabinny et Drago Malfoy. Après avoir choisi leur lit, ils se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent.

Allonger dans son lit, regardant le plafond de son baldaquin Harry repensa à cette journée. Il avait fait la connaissance de Crabbe et Goyle qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais n'avait pas l'air méchant, juste un peu bête. Théodore Nott était un garçon aux cheveux blonds foncés, bouclés sur la nuque et aux yeux vert clair, plutôt taciturne, toujours un livre à la main. Il observait beaucoup et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour faire des commentaires particulièrement pertinents. Blaise Zabinny était un garçon grand et carré, noir de peau, les cheveux cours, noirs eux aussi. Il passait son temps à raconter sa vie et rire, un peu comme Ron. Et il avait revus Drago, toujours aussi blond, les yeux toujours aussi gris et pétillants. Il mesurait sa taille mais avait l'air plus frêle sous sa robe de sorcier.

Au repas il avait parlait souvent avec Blaise et lui mais Drago était moins expansif. Par contre il avait une sorte de magnétisme qui attirait tous les regards. En particulier ceux de Pansy Parkinson, la seule fille de la bande. C'était une amie des autres depuis l'école primaire. Elle était petite, brune aux yeux noirs eux aussi. Elle était très vive et directive mais c'et comme ça qu'on l'aime. C'était aussi très drôle de la voir se pendre sans arrêt au coup de Drago.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il n'entendit pas, au début, son voisin se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Drago Malfoy était inquiet, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le château était trop grand, trop nouveau et il partageait sa chambre pour la première fois. Il fini pas se lever et fit les 100 pas autour des lits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ça va? Demanda Harry en passant la tête à travers son baldaquin vert.

- Oh! Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon, mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'étais déjà réveillé, je réfléchissais, continua-t-il.

- A quoi? Demanda Drago en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry.

- A tout ce qui est arrive aujourd'hui, aux gens que j'ai rencontré… Répondit celui-ci . Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas?

- Je… Eh bien parfois quand je dors je fais des cauchemars avec certain de mes souvenirs.

- Des souvenirs tristes?

- Oui… Tristes et douloureux. Peut être que je te raconterai. Soupira Drago en se laissant tombé en arrière sur le lit d'Harry.

-… Tu veux resté là? Demanda Harry après un moment.

- Quoi? Répondit Drago en se redressant.

- Je veux dire, tu veux resté dormir avec moi, ma présence te rassurera sûrement. Continua à Harry.

- Hum… on peut essayer.

Drago alla soufflé la bougie prés de sont lit puis se glissa dans celui d'Harry, contre son dos. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, Harry souffla à son tour sa bougie et les deux garçons s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Et voila un autre chapitre de bouclé! ouf long à recopier! bon voila l'autre chapitre et en cour d'écriture... je rentre a bordeaux demain pour passer mes partiels, souhaité moi bonne chance!

bon à la prochaine! YAHAAAAA!


End file.
